When Worlds Collide
by TheOtherAvenger
Summary: One moment, Peggy, Daniel, Howard, and Jarvis are in an old Hydra base. The next moment they are in Central Park, in 2014. What will happen when they meet the Avengers? How will they react to Steve being alive? And what will happen when things inevitably go bad? Set during Age of Ultron. Written with WaterGirl15.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story! I've recently watched Agent Carter, so I wondered what would happen if they met the Avengers, thus this story was born. It was co written by my friend WaterGirl15. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. We had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: If I or WaterGirl15 owned anything other than our OCs, we'd be going to Comic Con and I'd have already accomplished my life goal of meeting Sebastian Stan.**

 **Warnings: Some cuteness and bad timing**

* * *

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Daniel says as after they finish up eating dinner at a fancy restaurant, "for a while now, actually. I just didn't know how to ask it."

"Well, go on then," Peggy looks at him. She already has a feeling of what's about to happen. She doesn't really know how she feels about it, but she knows she's going to have to make a decision.

"Peggy, I-" Daniel starts, but is interrupted.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jarvis says, "but Miss Carter, Mr. Stark needs you right away. "

"What is so important that you interrupt my date?" Peggy says, "it's my second anniversary. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Carter. I told Mr. Stark that, but he still insisted. He swears it's life or death."

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Peggy says, standing up, "I'll make this up somehow. Would you like to come along? Oh, and I hope Stark knows that if it's not life or death and he's being a drama queen, I will skin him alive."

"I believe he does, Miss Carter," Jarvis says. They head out to the car and Jarvis drives them back to Stark's mansion.

"There you are!" Howard says, seeing them enter his lab.

"We were on a date," Peggy says, "what is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"

"This is very important, I even called Jessica about it," Howard defends.

"You never call her in. You two basically hate each other," Peggy says, "okay, what do you have?"

"I located another Hydra base, it was only abandoned recently. They left all of their tech behind, so I believe it really isn't abandoned."

"How much does Miss Arnold owe to the swear jar after talking to you?" Jarvis asks Stark.

"About thirty dollars, but she said she will help check it out."

"Where's the base?" Daniel asks Stark.

"Africa," Howard answers.

"Do you want to be more specific Stark. That's over 30 million square kilometers," Peggy says.

"It is located in Port Sudan. It's in the isolated area, no one ever goes close to where it is."

"Can I go home and change my clothes before we go on a mission halfway across the world?"

"Yes, we will be leaving in an hour."

"Come on, Jarvis. Take me home and then Daniel home so we can change out of our nice clothes," Peggy says.

"Of course," Jarvis says. The three head off. Peggy lives closer, so he drops her off first, then takes Daniel to his place and parks in front of his house while he's inside. After an hour everyone is back in Howard's lab including Jessica.

"I can't believe I agreed to help you," Jess says, glaring at Howard.

"It's a Hydra base, they may have some thing we can use to find Sergeant and Captain," Howard says.

"Bucky and Steve are dead," Jess says, "we all know that."

"We should at least give them a proper burial."

"How? We'll never find their bodies," she says, and wraps her fingers around the locket she's wearing.

"We might be able to, anyway we should get going now." They all board his jet and head off to Port Sudan. His private plane is actually really nice. They plan what they are going to do just in case there are agents in the base.

"I thought you said the base was abandoned, sir," Jarvis says.

"They left all of their technology behind," Howard says, "there might be some stragglers."

"I'm sure Ana would prefer I came back in one piece," Jarvis says, "we finally got a dog. She's been asking me for years."

"I know, Jarvis. I know. We all will come back in one piece."

"Good," he says, "so, anything new or exciting happening in anyone's lives?"

"I may have found my forever girl," Howard says, leaning back.

"You say that about every girl that comes through your door more than once," Jess says.

"I am being serious this time, this woman is amazing."

"Really? What are her measurements?" Jess retorts.

"You have to pick at everything don't you Jessica?" Howard glares.

"Well, I know you well enough to know that you don't know a thing about women," Jess glares back at him.

"I know that Maria is patient with me, checks on me when she hasn't seen me and is amazing company just to be with."

"Okay, I'm confused," Daniel says, "why do you two hate each other?"

"She blames me for what happens to Barnes and Rogers, which was not my fault!"

"Well, I didn't help that after I got back from the war, the one my _fiancé_ died in, you tried hitting on me!"

"I was just doing something to make you happy!"

"What makes you think that _that_ would help a grieving woman?"

"I am sorry, I couldn't think of anything else."

"Maybe if you actually had people skills you would have known what to do! There is more to life than money, fast cars, and loose women, Stark!"

"Maybe I just want to have a little fun before things come to a stop! I thought the war was going to end everything! And guess what? I lost two of the greatest friends I had!"

"I lost the love of my life!"

"Okay, I will not spend this entire fight listening to you two argue like children," Peggy says.

"You aren't the only one who lost someone Jessica! Peggy and Steve were about to be together until he disappeared! We all lost someone!"

"The past can't be rewritten," Daniel says, "Mr. Jarvis, why don't you tell us about your dog?"

"Of course," Jarvis says. The rest of the time Jarvis talks about his dog to try and get rid of the tension in the air. It's better than nothing. Besides, he has quite a few cute stories about her. Soon they land in Port Sudan and head off to where the base is located. Like Howard predicted, there were a few agents around.

"Excuse me, sir," Peggy walks up to one of them, "I'm terribly lost. Might you help me with directions?"

"Sure," he says, "where are you trying to go?"

"Thank you," she pulls out her map, "I'm trying to make my way to the beach. Do you know how to get there? I'm awful at directions, but I'm sure a big, strong man like you knows the way."

"Of course," he smirks and begins to tell her how to get to the beach. Daniel sneaks up behind the man and hits him on the head with his crutch, hard. The man falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Men," Peggy says, "come on, let's go. I'm sure there are more of them." They all head into the base, as they make their way to the lab they run into more agents. Jess, Peggy and Daniel are the ones who mainly take down the aren't many agents, so they quickly take them all down as they go to the lab.

"Look at all of this technology," Howard says, walking around the lab.

"Don't mess with it too much, Stark," Peggy says, "this is Hydra we're talking about. Who knows what it'll do."

"I know, Peggy," Howard says, picking up a folder, "looks like they are still trying to recreate the super soldier serum."

"They'll never be able to do it," Peggy says, "it's just not possible. They should give up."

"We're talking about Hydra, they will never give up," Howard says, putting the folder back down.

"Just collect the stuff and let's get out of here," Daniel says. They begin to collect folders and samples of their serum when Howard accidently activates one of the machines.

"Does anyone else hear a noise?" Jarvis asks.

"I do, but what is it?" Daniel asks.

"Stark, what's that noise?" Peggy asks slowly.

"It's this machine," Howard answers, "I have no idea what it is or what it can do."

"Well, turn it off or something," Peggy says.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder," Daniel says, "I don't want to be killed by a Nazi death ray." Howard works on the machine when suddenly light surrounds them. The light gets brighter and brighter. The next thing they know they are still in the room, but it looks cleaner and more high tech.

"Stark, I doubt that the Nazis invented a magic cleaning ray."

"I have no idea what that thing did," Howard says, looking around in awe, "how the hell did this happ-" Suddenly they could hear people yelling and guns.

"That sounds like gunfire, sir," Jarvis says, "I suggest we find a way back to the jet and quickly."

"Right." They all head out of the room and try to stay away from the fire fight.

"Over there!" A hydra agent yells, seeing the small group. They get ready to fight the agents. As the agents head towards them they are hit with a shield, knocking them all to the ground. They look around at each other, confused.

"Was that Captain's shield?" Howard asks.

"That's what I saw," Peggy says.

"You shouldn't be here," Steve says, walking up but he's not looking at them, "it's too dangerous."

"Steve?" Peggy asks him, "how is this possible?" Steve's eyes widen as he turns to look at them.

"Peggy? Howard? Jessica? But how?"

"Where are we?" Daniel asks, "because last I checked, we were in a Hydra base."

"It is still a Hydra base, Chief." '

"How do you know who I am?" Daniel asks.

"I think a better question would be when are we?" Peggy says, "Hydra invented Time Travel, didn't they?"

"Seems like it," Steve says, "I don't have time to explain, let's get you back to the jet before Hulk smashes the place."

"What's a hulk?" Jarvis asks as they follow Steve back to the jet.

"He's a teammate," Steve answers.

"A teammate?" Peggy asks, "you have a team now?"

"I do," he says, entering the jet, "we're called The Avengers."

"Wow, this jet is really high tech," Howard says, looking around, "I've never seen tech this advanced."

"We are in the year 2015, things are more high tech than in the 40's."

"You're telling me that we've traveled 70 years into the future?" Daniel asks him, "from some invention in a Hydra lab?"

"Looks like it, they must have been making it to get tech from the future to fight against the SSR and recreate the serum."

"We must get back to our own time," Jarvis says, "I'm sure you have the technology to do that, right? My wife will be worried."

"I promise, Jarvis, we will get you back. We will just have to find a way to do it."

"How do you know all of our names?" Daniel asks, "Peggy, Mr. Stark, and Miss Arnold, I understand. You met them, but you've never met me or Jarvis."

"Well, that is because of-"

"Hey, Capsicle," a robotic voice says, walking in, "why did you leave suddenly?"

"Is that a robot?" Jarvis asks, turning towards the voice, "technology really has advanced."

"Jarvis? Dad?!" The robot asks, removing his helmet.

"You're a person," Jarvis observes, "also, did you just say Dad?"

"I did, the name is Anthony 'Tony' Stark," Tony says, "also known as Iron Man."

"Did you just say Stark?" Peggy asks, "Howard is your father? Well, that's an interesting twist."

"Yes, Aunt Peggy, I am Howard's son."

"Aunt?" She asks, "Okay, can someone explain exactly what is going on here? I know we're in the future, but this is rather confusing."

"You were always around and you wanted me to call you Aunt, so I do."

"You also told him stories about Captain Rogers," JARVIS says.

"What was that voice?" Jarvis asks, looking around for a third person, but not finding one.

"That's JARVIS, my AI system. He runs all of the tech of the Avengers, like the jet and our home."

"Why does your AI have the same name as Jarvis?" Howard asks.

"Because I named him after Jarvis."

"Why?" Howard asks.

"Because he was a big part of my life, too."

"How many people are on your team?" Peggy asks, "it has to be more than the two of you."

"It is," Tony says, as the rest of his suit comes off, "they're coming."

"Did you build your own robotic suit?" Howard asks, "that's pretty impressive. How's it powered?"

"I did build it, it is powered by an arc reactor."

"Stark," a voice says as they hear five people walk into the jet, "after you and Cap left we were just barely able to stop the weapon from firing. Thanks for leaving suddenly."

"Well, Capsicle disappeared and I wanted to see what the fuss was. We have guests," Tony says.

"Who are they?"

"Aunt Peggy? Uncle Howard?" the brunette girl asks.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Peggy asks.

"Blame yourself for that," Tony says.

"Tony, how are they here?" the girl asks.

"Time travel, Shego," Tony says, "an old Hydra invention."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Someone was pressing buttons they obviously weren't supposed to be pressing," Peggy says, "and now we're here. Who are you?"

"I'm Gabrielle Barton, when I was six years old you, Howard and Dugan saved my life."

"Oh," Peggy says.

"Is it just me, or does this all seem like a fever dream?" Daniel asks, "none of this makes sense to me."

"It was hard to believe that _the_ Peggy Carter and Howard Stark saved my baby sister," the first man says, "I'm Clint Barton, that's Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson."

"Nice to meet you all," Daniel says, "what happens now?"

"We will take you back to the tower," Tony says, "I bet we can find a way for you to get home."

"That would be nice," Jarvis says, "I would very much like to go home."

"Steve, if you're alive…" Jess looks at him, looking a little hopeful.

"He is," Steve answers.

"Where is he?" Jess asks him, "I can't wait to see him again."

"I don't know, I am looking for him."

"Oh," Jess says, "maybe I can help, then? Make myself useful. All this is a little too sci fi for me."

"Of course, I can use all the help I can get."

"Don't worry Stevie," Gabrielle says, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him, "you will find him."

"So, I take it you two are a couple?" Peggy looks between the two of them.

"Yes, we are," Steve answers, a small smile on his face.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy," Peggy smiles at the two of them.

"Thank you, Peggy," Steve smiles.

"Thank you, Au- I mean..Peggy," Gabi smiles, a slight blush on her face from messing up.

"It's alright. I suppose you can call me Aunt if it's what your used to," Peggy says, "you know, I had a brother."

"I know."

"He was the reason I joined the SSR. The SOE, back then. I wasn't going to. I was supposed to be getting married, but after he died-" Peggy says.

"I know, Aunt Peggy, it's ok. You told me that story about four months after you found me."

"Sorry. I had no way of knowing. Where are we headed? Where's your base?" Peggy asks.

"New York City," Tony answers from the pilot seat.

"Who were you guys battling?" Jess asks them, "seemed pretty intense."

"Hydra agents," Natasha answers.

"Hydra? How is that possible?" Peggy asks, "they died out after the war with the Nazis."

"No, they didn't. Many of them were still around, hiding. They just came out of hiding last years during our battle with the Winter Soldier."

"The Winter Soldier?" Daniel asks, "interesting name. Who is he?"

"A skilled assassin," Natasha explains, "he has been around for decades."

"Oh," Daniel says. Most of the flight home is filled with silence. No one really knows what to say to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this story! Here's a new chapter for you! I hope you're having a good weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: Which of the following is true: A.) Me and WaterGirl15 own the rights to the characters other than our OCs. B.) We're going to Comic Con. C.) I've meet Sebastian Stan. D.) None of the above. And the answer is... D**

 **Warnings: Language and humor**

* * *

Soon they are back in New York City and in the Avengers Tower. Tony shows the small group around while his teammates go and clean up.

"Wow, and I thought Mr. Stark's mansion was big," Jarvis says.

"I designed the whole thing," Tony says, "with the help of my girlfriend Pepper."

"Why New York?" Peggy asks, "your tower must really stick out. Aren't you worried about getting attacked?"

"New York is the best place for my business and New York has already been attacked, that's mainly why we are here."

"Someone attacked New York? Why?" Daniel asks him.

"To take over the world."

"That seems like a good reason to attack a city," Jarvis says, "although, attacking a city at all is bad."

"It is, that's when the team first formed. Well, minus Gabrielle, she didn't join until recently."

"Well, I'm sure the world is in good hands," Peggy says, "your team obviously knows what it's doing."

"We do, now this is the main living room area and it smells like shego is cooking our after mission snack."

"Do you give everyone stupid nicknames?" Jess asks him.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Wouldn't it be more polite to use their names, Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asks him.

"They don't mind the nicknames, they know I use them in a friendly manner."

"So, you got any guest rooms in this place? Seems like we might be here a while," Jess says.

"I do, on floor 29."

"How many floors did you say this building has, Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asks him.

"47."

"That's an oddly specific number," Daniel says, "couldn't you have had 3 more? Make it an even 50?"

"The city wouldn't let me."

"The city wouldn't let you?" Peggy asks, "why not?"

"It's a long story."

"It's because he wanted to make a resort area," Gabrielle says, walking in, "the city didn't want to risk anything."

"I can understand that," Jess says, "something about being around a team of superheroes seems dangerous."

"Exactly, especially when you have a man with anger issues, a thunder god, some master assassins, and a superpowered girl."

"Wow. That's an interesting combination," Peggy says, "how on Earth did you all meet?"

"SHIELD got the Avengers together because of their skill sets," she explains, "but me...it was moreover of what happened during the fall of SHIELD."

"What's SHIELD?" Jarvis asks.

"It was a homeland security thing," Tony says, "you'll find out about it in a few years after we get you back."

"When will we get back?" Daniel asks, "I'd rather be back in my own time. I'm sure the others will agree."

"I can help figure out how to get us back," Howard says, "I'm pretty good at coming up with ideas."

"I can do it," Tony says, "but it will take some time, we have some things are important going on right now."

"I'm more than happy to help if you're busy," Howard says.

"I am not letting you touch my equipment."

"Why not? I won't break it. I'm a great inventor," Howard says, "heck, my hover car saved all of our lives and the world."

"Yea, I know. You would never shut up about that."

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Howard asks Tony.

"Oh no," Gabrielle says.

"You were obsessed with everything and hardly anytime for your family!"

"I hardly think that's true," Howard says.

"It is true! Right Gabrielle?"

"It is true.." Gabrielle agrees.

"I think you're overreacting. I'm sure I spent plenty of time with you. But I had a company to run."

"It wasn't just the company you worked too much at, you traveled, looked for Cap, saving a child who wasn't even yours!"

"Seems like you don't have a problem with her! And we owed Cap our lives! I had to find him! It was my responsibility," Howard says, "and I hardly think it's fair to blame me for things that I haven't done yet."

"I can blame you since it already has happened for me! And I hated Gabrielle at first when you brought her home!"

"Miss Barton, Mr. Stark said something about you cooking, correct?" Jarvis says.

"Oh, yes. I made everyone snacks if you want some," Gabrielle says.

"That sounds nice. You know, I love cooking, myself. Maybe I can teach you a few things while I'm here," Jarvis says.

"I would love that."

"Can you show me the way to the kitchen, please?" Jarvis asks her. The two of them head off to the kitchen as the other Avengers come into the living room.

"I can't believe Hydra invented time travel," Clint says.

"I am not too surprised," Natasha says, "They would do anything to win."

"Who knows what they can do with that kind of technology," Cap says, "we have to fix this."

"And we will," Tony says.

"You never told us how you managed to show up at the same place as us," Jess says, "it can't be a coincidence."

"Hydra was making a weapon at that base, we had to stop them from using it," Steve says, "as well as getting information on what they did to Gabrielle."

"What sort of weapon?" Peggy asks him.

"It was a type of cannon that is powered by the Tesseract," Clint says.

"The cube that the Red Skull was using to kill everyone?" Jess asks, "I thought it went down in the ocean with Cap."

The Avengers look at Howard who coughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"You did not," Peggy glares at him, "idiot! You've seen what that thing does! Why would you think it was a good idea to pull it out of the ocean? And more importantly, how come you never told me about it?"

"I am sorry! I thought it could be a great way to have reusable energy!" Howard defends.

"And that is what cause the Attack of New York," Tony says.

"You have to get rid of it when we get home," Daniel says, "we can lock it up in the SSR archives or something."

"Alright, fine," Howard says.

"I mean it," Daniel says, "and you still owe me for interrupting my date."

"I will do it, Daniel."

"Good," he says, "and next time you get involved with a deadly weapon, tell someone."

"Fine."

"Thanks to you, dad, Shego is the way she is now," Tony says, "wait...Nat, did she put her bracelets back on?"

"I think so," Nat says, "I'll go check." As she goes to the kitchen they all hear a sneeze and then a zap.

"She didn't," Clint sighs.

"She didn't hurt my butler, did she? I need him," Howard says.

"No, she probably zapped herself. She is still getting control over her tesseract powers."

"What just happened?" Jarvis asks Gabi.

"Sorry, I am still getting control over my new powers," Gabi says.

"You sneezed and your powers activated?" Jarvis asks, "that seems awful."

"It is, it's only because I don't have control over them. When I tried to help Steve against Hydra last year I was captured and experimented on."

"Well, I hope you learn to control them. I'm sure you will," Jarvis says.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Shall we go rejoin the other? Make sure they don't kill each other?"

"Yea." They head into the living room and take the two available seats. There is still tension in the room between Howard and Tony.

"Does anyone have the time?" Peggy asks

"It is three pm," Bruce answers.

"Thank you," she says, "so, what do you guys usually do all day?"

"Well, we usually look up other bases or, on days like these, we relax," Clint replies, "we haven't been home in a while."

"I'm sure there are plenty of things to do around here, right?" Jess says.

"Of course, we have movies to watch, video games to play, shopping and more."

"Cap, can I meet your friend that's looking for Bucky?" Jess asks, "I might be able to help."

"Of course, Ellie, do you want to join us?" Steve asks.

"Sure," Gabrielle smiles. The three of them head off to meet up with Sam.

"I wouldn't mind a little shopping," Peggy says, "if we're going to be here a while, we should probably pick up some clothes and such."

"I can take you out," Nat says.

"Alright. That sounds good," Peggy says, "let's head out. Let the guys have a guy day or something." Nat nods and the two of them head off to shop.

"Bruce, why don't we head down to the lab and see what we can do?" Tony says, "Clint, why don't you introduce Jarvis, the Chief, and my father to video games?"

"Alright, have fun science bros," Clint says, "hey Thor! Want to join us?"

"I would, but I told Jane I'd go out with her today," Thor says, "we've both been really busy."

"Have fun." Thor heads off, leaving Clint to teach the three men from the past how to play Mario Kart.

"Jessica, this is Sam Wilson," Steve says, "Sam, this is Jessica, Bucky's fiancee."

"Nice to meet you," Jess says.

"This is the girl you were telling me about?" Sam asks, "I thought she was from the 40's. How is she here?"

"Let's just say Howard messed with something he shouldn't have," Gabrielle says.

"A Stark messing things up. That's not surprising," Sam says, "well, I don't really have any leads at the moment. Sorry."

"Where could he have gone? It's been a year since what happened," Steve says.

"He could be anywhere in the world, Cap. You know that," Sam says, "he's probably not in New York."

"We will continue to look," Steve says, "we will find him."

"Should we split up?" Jess asks, "it might be easier to find him in teams of two."

"That may work," Gabrielle says.

"Cap, you want to be on my team?" Sam asks, "it would help if both teams have someone he knows."

"That would be best, Jessica you can trust Gabrielle to help you."

"Alright," Jess says, "we'll go north. You guys head south. Sweep as much of the area as you can." She and Gabi head north, searching a lot of the area. Jess makes sure they check out his favorite spots in the city. Gabrielle keeps her eyes out for him, knowing exactly what he looks like now.

"Central Park," Jess says when they reach it, "We have to search the whole thing."

"Right," Gabrielle says. They make their way through Central Park, searching through all of it. They soon make it to the center of the park, finding nothing.

"Where could he be? I miss him so much," Jess sighs.

"I can try and track him," Gabrielle says.

"No, you don't have control of your powers. We'll find him the old fashion way. Even if it takes a while."

"If it helps you find him faster, I can risk it."

"I know in my heart that I'll find him. I'll look for him as long as it take me to find him," Jess says, "I'm kinda hungry. Let's find a place to have dinner."

"We can go to Bubba Gumps," Gabrielle says, "it's a great restaurant, and don't worry, dinner's on me."

"That's a strange name," Jess says, "what kind of food is it?"

"They have everything, but it is mainly sea food."

"I'll try anything once," Jess says, "lead the way." Gabrielle leads Jess to the restaurant and they soon get a table. Gabrielle explains the whole thing and the movie this place is based off of.

"Sounds like a weird movie. And what kind of name is Forrest?" Jess asks, "not on the list of names I'd name my kids. That is if I have any. I need to find Bucky first."

"You must really love him."

"More than anything," Jess says, "it must be kind of awkward for you, having Agent Carter around with her and Cap being involved in the War."

"A little bit, but I know Aunt Peggy is happy for us. She is still alive today so my Peggy knows. Actually, she's the one who wanted us together."

"Wow. She must be really old by now. I'm guessing everyone else is dead, right? It's been 70 years."

"Yes, everyone is. Uncle Howard died not long after he found me."

"That must have sucked," Jess says, "I actually lost my father when I was young. And my brother died in the War. Of course I made the perfect spy for the Americans. The Germans would have never expected the pretty, awkward nurse to be a spy. But you probably know my life story."

"I do, Howard told me. He wanted me to feel a little better about losing my entire family at the age of 4. Just before he died, he gave me to William O'mara's niece to be raised by them. You remember him right?"

"I'm not good with names. You'll have to tell me a little about him for me to remember."

"He was a great soldier, he knew Dugan and Jimmy and was very close with Colonel Phillips and nurse Betty O'mara."

"Oh, right, I remember him. He was a good guy. Pretty funny sometimes, too," Jess says.

"I never knew him, he passed away when my mom was five. Howard and Peggy trusted his niece and her husband to raise me, they did okay but after the divorce I will have to say things got better."

"Is that when you met Steve? I met him and Bucky before they joined the war," Jess tells her, "I met him in a grocery store, of all place."

"I didn't meet Steve until 2013, I had been injured on...a trip with my cousin Jane. He wanted to help get me back on my feet and help with my training."

"Is that the same Jane the big blond guy was talking about meeting up with?" Jess asks her.

"Yes."

"Small world," Jess says. They order their food and Jess tells Gabi all about her time that she spent with Bucky. Gabi listens to her story and, in turn, she tells her about her time with Steve. The two girls would quickly become best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? I went and saw The Secret Life of Pets last night with my grandparents and it was adorable. So if you're looking for a movie to see, go see it! I highly recommend it. Anyways, here's your next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Hmmm... Has anything changed? Do I own anything? Have I met Sebastian? Am I going to Comic Con? Nope, no, unfortunately no, and nein.**

 **Warnings: This is just a fun chapter for the most part, but language and some angst.**

* * *

"I guess we should head back to the tower," Jess says as it starts to get dark out, "I didn't really expect to find him on day one. New York has changed so much, though."

"What do you plan on doing after finding him?" Gabrielle asks as they head back towards the tower.

"I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I get there," Jess says, "I just really need to see him again."

"He won't be able to go back with you."

"Then I'll stay here," Jess says, "I've got no family left back home. I need to be with him."

"Umm...I have..something to tell you..."

"What is it?" Jess asks as they reach the tower. Gabrielle takes a deep breath and tells Jess everything that happened to Bucky.

"Oh my God… My poor Bucky," Jess says, "now he definitely needs me."

"I know, Steve was devastated when he found out. And it didn't help that Bucky kidnapped me."

"It's not his fault by the sound of it," Jess walks into the elevator, "I wonder where everyone is."

"They are still all in the living room, Miss Arnold. But not for long," JARVIS replies, "many of them are ready to head to bed."

"Does that thing answer all rhetorical questions?" Jess asks.

"Not if they don't sound like actual questions," Gabrielle says.

"Alright. I'm gonna meet back up with the others from my time," Jess says and they head up to the living room as the others are heading to the elevator.

"Hey guys," she says, "I didn't realize how late it was." Jess hits the button for the guest floor once her companions are in the elevator and they go up to the guest floor.

"This has been a very odd day," Jarvis says, "although, those video games were fun."

"How was your day, Jessica?" Peggy asks.

"Unsuccessful," Jess says, "although, I did get to see a lot of the city. The framework is the same, but it's changed quite a bit. How was shopping?"

"It was nice, the clothes are certainly different."

"Yeah, I noticed when we were searching," Jess says, "people dress really casually. And a lot of the women wear really tight and revealing clothing."

"Natasha said that women have more rights now and can do whatever they wish."

"That sound nice," Jess says, "being able to do whatever job you want. I might be able to get used to this time."

"Well, I learned that Jarvis is even good at driving cars in a virtual world. This one track I must have fallen off 30 times but he didn't fall off once. Not even Clint was that good," Daniel says.

"That is amazing."

"I've driven all sorts of cars for Mr. Stark," Jarvis says, "it wasn't that hard. Plus, I've had plenty of practice driving in dangerous situations since I met Miss Carter." They soon get to the guest floor and begin to split off to rest.

"There's only four rooms and there's five of us," Jarvis points off, "someone is going to have to share."

"Why don't Peggy and Jessica share," Howard says.

"That works for me, but if you have any snide comments about the evening's activities in the morning, you won't have a son anymore. Because it won't be physically possible," Jess threatens.

"Okay," is all Howard says as he enters one of the rooms. Jess and Peggy take the room furthest from the one that Howard picked.

"Tony, Bruce," Gabrielle says, walking into the lab, "found anything yet?"

"No," Bruce says, "not a single thing. It's impossible, for lack of a better word."

"But Hydra was able to, if we get the machine would that help?"

"A lot. But we would have to get back to the 40's to do that. And we can't get back without the machine," Bruce says.

"I bet I can find the machine in this time. It has to exist somewhere."

"Well, if you can find it, it would make our job a lot easier," Tony says.

"I will start searching right now."

"No. Wait until morning. It's late. Get some sleep," Bruce says.

"I'll be fine, I can't sleep anyway," Gabrielle says, "I will get some sleep if I get tired."

"At least go talk to Cap," he says, "tell him what you're up to."

"I will," she says, heading up to her shared floor. Steve is sitting in bed, reading a book, waiting for her.

"Hi Stevie," she says going over and kissing his cheek.

"I'm guessing your search went as well as mine?" Steve asks her, putting his book down.

"I doubt he's even in America anymore," Gabrielle replies, sitting next to him.

"Who knows," Steve says, "I just hope we find him. I wish there was an easy way to find him. I guess we have to be patient."

"We will find him, you should rest. You look very tired."

"I was waiting for you to come to bed," Steve says.

"I won't be sleeping anytime soon, you get some sleep okay?"

"Don't do anything dangerous, okay?" Steve says, "I can't lose you."

"I'm not going to, I'm just going to locate the machine Howard messed with."

"Watch out for Hydra agents," Steve warns her, "they'll be all over that thing. Maybe we should wait until morning and send a team."

"I'll be fine, hon. It's not going to be like last time," Gabrielle smiles.

"You can't be sure of that. Maybe I should come with you," he says.

"You have gotten very little sleep lately, you need sleep. I promise, if I need help, I'll ask my brother and Nat."

"I'm Captain America. I don't need any sleep," Steve jokes, "please take someone with you."

"Even the Captain needs sleep. I'll go ask my brother."

"Good," he says, "good night, then. I hope you find it." She smiles and kisses him before leaving the room. He falls right asleep as soon as she's gone. She was right about him not getting a lot of sleep. He's been too busy looking for Bucky.

The next morning, Howard, Daniel, Peggy, Jess and Jarvis are the first awake. When they get to the shared living room they see Clint and Gabrielle there.

"You two are up early," Jess says, "what's up? Is something wrong?"

"We have been looking for the machine that brought you here," Clint replies, "so far, no such luck."

"We already figured out we'll be here a while," Peggy says, "just keep looking. Maybe we can help you find it."

"That would be great, maybe you can tell us what it looks like."

"I can draw it for you," Howard offers, "I got a good look at it."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I just need some paper," Howard says, "where might I find it?"

"Here," Gabrielle hands him a notebook and pencil, "I better go and make breakfast before the others wake up."

"Alright," Howard sits down and starts drawing the machine. He draws all the little details and draws it from all four sides. While he does that the girls go into the kitchen to talk as Gabrielle cooks.

"I guess I'll spend the day searching for Bucky again," Jess says, "maybe I'll head into Long Island or New Jersey."

"I can help you Jessica," Peggy says, "since Gabrielle will be busy today."

"Did you ever meet him?" Jess asks her.

"I have, he hardly left Steve's side. Especially after he found out about the dummy grenade incident."

"I never did find out who told him about that," Jess says, "he was always looking after Steve like that."

"I believe Hodge told Bucky."

"That was a stupid move on his part," Jess says, "I just want to see him again. Even if he doesn't remember me."

"We will find him," Gabrielle says, "it's just going to take time."

"I know. But if I can't find him, am I supposed to stay here or go back to my time?"

"That is up to you."

"He's my soulmate. I know it," Jess says, "what's for breakfast, anyways? It smells good already."

"I am making a classic American breakfast," Gabrielle says, "Bacon, eggs, pancakes and hash browns."

"That's a good idea," Peggy says, "do you do all the cooking around here?"

"Steve and I usually do, I handle breakfast and snacks while Steve handles lunch and dinner."

"I would help, but I'm rubbish at cooking," Peggy says.

"And I hate cooking. It's too much work and someone always complains, no matter what," Jess says.

"I love cooking," Gabrielle smiles, "I grew up around it before the accident. My family owned a butcher shop in Iowa, my mother taught me all of the family recipies."

"A butcher shop? That's kinda gross," Jess makes a face, "I love meat, but I'd rather not see where it comes from." Gabrielle laughs a little as she finishes cooking and places the food on serving plates.

"JARVIS, can you tell everyone that breakfast is ready?"

"Right away, Miss Barton," JARVIS says. Soon everyone is in the dining room, eating breakfast together. The tension from the day before is almost completely gone, but they could still feel the awkwardness. But the new arrivals are already making friends with the Avengers. It's nice for all of them to get to know one another, of course, during the conversation Tony and Howard try to out do each other with sarcasm. The winner? Gabrielle, seeing as she literally had to talk in sarcasm with her adopted family. Daniel and Steve are seated next to each other and making a bit of awkward conversation with each other.

"It's very…. Nice to meet you, Captain," Daniel says, "Peggy tells me a lot about you and your team."

"Please, call me Steve," Steve says, "it's an honor to meet you, Chief Daniel."

"You can just call me Daniel," he says, "it's weird how casual everyone is with names, but I'll get used to it."

"It is strange, I understand that it is hard to get used to. When I woke up I was very confused."

"I can understand that. This world is a lot different from the one we came from," Daniel says, "I suppose it's good in a way, but I do miss my own time."

"I miss the 40's at times, but this time isn't so bad."

"Well, I'd invite you to come back with us, but that would complicate things quite a bit," Daniel says.

"It would. So, are you and Peggy?"

"Together? Yeah. Two years now," Daniel says, "I'm sure you remember the story about the hover car and the Zero Matter?"

"I do."

"Well, she and the others saved me from being sucked into the rift while I was trying to close it. That closed the Isodyne case. She was going to go back to New York after that, but I guess she decided she had a reason to stay," Daniel says.

"I'm glad she is happy, she deserves to be happy after what happened."

"How long have you and Gabrielle been together?" Daniel asks him, "you seem happy together."

"We've been together for a year, but we met when I first woke up. She helped me adjust to this time."

"That's good. It probably helped a lot," Daniel asks, "you ever think about getting married?"

"I've thought about it, Gabrielle makes me extremely happy after I felt like I lost everything. But right now...is not a good time. It's my fault she was experimented on and given the powers."

"I'm sure that's not true," Daniel says.

"If I hadn't let her get involved last year she would have been safe from Hydra," Steve says, remembering that day.

"Steve, you and I both know that you can't stop women from doing things that they want to do," Daniel says.

"I know, but I should have stopped Bucky from taking her to Hydra."

"I'm sure there was nothing you could do, Steve. If there was, you would have done that. Stop focusing on the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

"You're right, she's alive and well that's what matters."

"Exactly," Daniel says. They finish breakfast and both Steve and Peggy volunteer to clean up, so they work together while the others go separate ways.

"How are you, Steve?" Peggy asks him as they clean up.

"I am well, how are you, Peggy?" Steve asks.

"I'm good, considering that I'm in the wrong time period," she replies honestly, "it's actually pretty interesting to get a real glimpse of the future."

"I am glad that you are doing so well with this," he says, "I had a hard time at first."

"Well, I've got my friends with me. And your team is very welcoming," she replies.

"So, you and Daniel have been together for two years?" Steve asks, putting the dishes away after drying them.

"Yes. I had been working with him before that. We worked together in New York and then when they opened up an office in LA, Daniel moved there to lead it," Peggy says.

"I see, I'm glad you found someone after what happened. I am sorry for leaving you."

"It's alright, Steve. I'm happy now," Peggy says, "and you clearly are as well with Gabi. I'm glad you and Daniel get along. It's very important to me."

"I am happy, Ellie is the one who helped me adjust after I woke up. Daniel is a good man and I am glad he's making you happy."

"I'm glad we have the chance to talk again. Things left off a bit suddenly," Peggy says.

"It did. I had to do it though Peggy."

"I know that, Steve. I've realized that. And it all happened for a reason. You and Gabrielle were supposed to meet. I can tell you belong together."

"I found my right partner, she is my soulmate," Steve smiles.

"I'm really happy that you get to live your life out. You saved the world. You deserve it more than anyone."

"Bucky deserves it too, I need to find him."

"I'm sure once you do, Jess will never let him out of her line of sight," Peggy says, "I'm going to miss her. She's one of the few people that can give Howard a run for his money."

"Don't worry, Maria will be able to do the same."

"Is that your friend Tony's mother? She must have been something. I couldn't ever actually have imagined Howard getting married and reproducing."

"Tony says that his mother was an amazing woman. She was kind and gentle but would be firm when she needed to be."

"I look forward to meeting her in my time," Peggy says as they finish cleaning, "I told Jess I'd help her look for Bucky today. I'll see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Have chapter number four. I should point out that this story is already written, but I keep forgetting to update it because I'm currently writing two other stories at the moment. One of them is with WaterGirl15, my co-author on this, and one I'm writing myself. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not going to comic con and still haven't met Sebastian**

 **Warnings:This chapter is a bit an emotional roller coaster. I actually cried while I was writing it. Also, implications about assault, stalking, and minor some language. And a lot of emotion. I had to say it twice.**

* * *

"Leave me alone, Stark," Daniel tells Tony, "I already told you no. I'm trying to plan a date."

"Oh come on, please? I can make you a great leg!" Tony whines.

"The one I have works just fine," he tells him

"I can make one 100x better."

"I'm gonna have to go back to my own time and the type of tech will be too advanced and people will ask questions."

"Fine."

"Are there any good fancy restaurants around here?" Daniel asks him.

"Of course there are, most of them are in Times Square and very expensive."

"Of course they are," Daniel says, "I can't believe I'm asking a Stark this, but got any date ideas?"

"Well, going out to eat is a great idea, a walk in the park, a boat ride and, of course, bring them flowers. That's what I tell Gramps."

"Thanks, I guess," Daniel says, "I'll see what I can pull together. Your father interrupted my two year anniversary date, only to get us brought to the wrong time period."

"Here," Tony hands him his credit card, "to pay for the date."

"I can't take your money, Stark," Daniel tells him.

"It's the least I can do since dear old dad ruined your date."

"Thanks," he says, "at least you have some manners. You must have gotten them from your mother."

"My girlfriend also beat them into me, as did my 'little sister'," Tony shrugs.

"Your girlfriend? That's someone I need to meet," Daniel says.

"She's busy with the company."

"Oh. Oh well, then. Wait, do you mean your company? Your girlfriend runs it?" Daniel asks.

"She's my CEO, I still own it."

"How did that happen?" Daniel asks, "do I want to know?"

"It happened when I became Iron Man, I needed someone I trust run my company while I'm protecting people."

"Smart move," Daniel says, "why do you want to make me a prosthetic anyways? Don't you have better things to do with your time?"

"So you can walk again without that crutch, you deserve to walk normally."

"Why would you help me? You don't even know me all that well," Daniel says, "did you read my old files or something?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you've saved the world more time than I have," Daniel says.

"That may be true, but you still did a lot."

"If my date goes well tonight, I'll think about it, okay?" Daniel says, "but I'm not making any promises."

"Alright. Now, I better go and see if Legolas and Shego have made any progress."

"Alright. I'm going go explore the city a bit. I'll see you later," Daniel leaves the tower and heads to Times Square to see what it's like now.

"That was...an interesting trip," Peggy says as her and Jess leave New Jersey.

"I don't remember them being so rude," Jess tells her.

"Neither do I, at least some were kind."

"Let's head to Long Island," Jess suggests, "it's worth a shot."

"Alright." They take the train into Long Island and wander around for a while, blindly looking for Bucky. Neither one of them spot him, so they head back to the tower around 4 pm.

"Miss Carter, Mr. Sousa is waiting for you," JARVIS tells her when they walk into the building.

"Of course, thank you, JARVIS," Peggy says.

"Sounds like you're gonna have a nice night," Jess tells her, "I think I'll head to Central Park with a notebook and try to do some writing."

"I will tell you about it all later," Peggy smiles, heading off. Daniel is upstairs in the lobby of the main floor, dressed up.

"Hey. How was your day?" Daniel asks her, "any luck finding your missing person?"

"No luck," she tells him, "the people in New Jersey are really rude in this time."

"That sounds unpleasant," he says, "well, I've made plans for tonight. You may want to get dressed up a little. Not that I don't appreciate your new, more modern wardrobe." Peggy nods and heads to the guest floor to get ready.

Jess goes to the elevator and runs into Cap in it. She hits the button for her floor.

"I wish I could find him," Jess sighs, "I just don't know where to look and he could be anywhere in the world right now. I could spend my whole life looking and never find him."

"We will find him, Jess," Steve says, "it will take time, but we will find him and bring him home."

"Piece of advice, Steve: avoid New Jersey. They're so rude," Jess says, "they weren't helpful at all, overall. And Peggy actually beat up some guy that started following us and hitting on us. It's so weird how much people have changed in 70 years."

"It is weird how things have changed. At least you didn't come when there was convention going on."

"Convention? What sort of convention?"

"Comic Con."

"What's comic con?" Jess asks him, "and why is it a bad time for us to be here?"

"It's where people who like comics come together to celebrate all types of comics. Some...dress up in costume. You don't know how many Captain Americas, Red Skulls and Howling Commandos I saw that day."

"Sounds like it would be a very… interesting place to be," she says as the elevator opens, "well, this is my stop. I'm headed to Central Park after I get my new journal from my room."

"Don't stay out too late, the city gets dangerous at night."

"I won't. I promise. But I do know how to protect myself."

"I know, but things are different now."

"I'll be fine, Cap. I promise," she goes to her room and grabs her journal before heading out to Central Park. She settles down by the duck pond and starts writing her a new story. Sitting there made her feel like things before the war happened, being at the pond with Bucky and Steve. This park is one thing that's been a constant through everything.

"I found something," Gabi says, looking at her laptop.

"What is it?" Clint asks her, "a lead?"

"Yes, for both the machine and the scepter."

"The machine is the more important of the two at the moment. We need to get that tech away from Hydra. There are so many things they can do with that machine. Plus, I'm sure our friends will be more than happy to get back home, let's tell Stark. You and I can go after the machine. Maybe he'll want to go get the Scepter."

"Clint, they are in the same location. We all might as well as go," Gabrielle says, showing the screen.

"Wow. Hydra is dumb enough to keep the two most dangerous things they have in the same place," he looks at the screen, "Sokovia? I've never heard of it before."

"I have. I overheard Pierce talking about it last year, but I couldn't make everything out that he said. Guess this is what he was talking about."

"JARVIS, is the team still all here?" Clint asks.

"They are, Mr. Barton," JARVIS answers.

"Great. Assemble them," Clint says, "tell then we know where the machine is."

"Of course." JARVIS tells the others about what Clint and Gabrielle found. The team decides to leave the next day to go to Sokovia.

After a nice dinner, Daniel and Peggy head to Central Park for a walk. The weather is a little chilly, but not too chilly.

"This a great night," Peggy smiles.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Daniel says, "I thought we could both use it."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"The park hasn't really changed much, has it?" He asks, looking around as they walk, "everything else has changed, though."

"It hasn't, but that is good. Something has to stay the same."

"I just hope we can go back home soon," Daniel says, "but I hope that this makes up for the date Stark interrupted."

"This made up for it, and I am sure they will find a way to get us home."

"I certainly hope so. This place is all a bit too strange for my tastes. And that's saying something with all the stuff we've seen. I mean, I almost got sucked into a rift to another universe or something," Daniel stops and sits down on a bench.

"It is strange, but at least it's not another world," Peggy says, sitting next to him.

"Looks like sunset," Daniel says, "can't see it as well as I'd like." Peggy takes his hand and looks at the twilight sky. They watch as it slowly gets darker and darker.

"We should start heading back to the tower," Peggy says.

"I said leave me alone!" A voice yells.

"That sounds like Jess. We should go help her," Daniel gets up and heads towards her voice. Peggy goes ahead to get to Jess faster before something can happen. But by the time she got there, Jess already had the guy pinned down to the ground.

"Give me one reason why I should call the police on you," Jess growls at him.

"Jess, are you alright?" Peggy asks her.

"I am now. This guy's been stalking me evening," Jess says, "I keep moving around for my writing. And this guy is following me."

"Ты знаешь меня..." he says.

"Do either of you speak, what is that, Russian?" Jess looks over at Peggy and Daniel, "I didn't learn it."

"He said that you know him," Peggy tells her.

"He must have me confused with someone else," Jess says, "why do you know Russian?"

"Вы знаете меня ... мой малнеький ангел."

"Little angel? Isn't that what Bucky called you?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, it was," Jess frown, "hey, idiot, how the hell do you know who I am? Are you Hydra? Did you follow my friends and I here from the 40's? Peg, I don't suppose you have handcuffs? I think we need to interrogate this guy."

"My...my little angel...we got engaged before the mission..." he says, "we met in 1939, in the local grocery store."

"Oh my God…" she whispers, getting off of him, "guys, I think it's him…"

"Really?" Peggy and Daniel ask.

"He looks so different…." Jess says, "but his eyes are the right shade of blue."

"Jessica.." Bucky says, slowly standing. She wraps her arms around him.

"I missed you so much," she says, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I missed you, too. I had to find you if it was the last thing I did."

"I'm glad you did," she says, "I don't know what I would do without you." Neither of them notice Peggy pull Daniel away to give the two some privacy.

"I can't stay here," Bucky says, moving away to look her in the eyes.

"Why not? You're safe now. Steve's been looking for you too. You can come back to the Tower with me," Jess tells him.

"No, I still have a lot to remember. I can't face him yet."

"I can help fill in the blanks. You need a place to stay," Jess says, "I could sneak you up to my room. No one has to know that you're there. No one can get there other than me."

"I am sorry Jessica, I can't. I am leaving the country."

"Let me come with you, then," she says, "I can't lose you again."

"No, you have to stay with the Avengers. You're safe with them, I will come back when the time is right, okay?"

"When will that be? I'll have to make a decision about what to do soon. About if I should stay in this time or not," Jess says, "is there really any point to me staying here if we aren't going to be together?"

"We will be together, just when I am not as much of a threat. I am still unstable and I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," Jess whispers, "we both know that. But if you have to go, I guess I can wait a few more years."

"I swear, I will come back to you, my little angel."

"Why did you bother following me if you knew you were going to leave?" She asks him.

"I needed to let you know that I am alive and I needed to hold you again," he answers.

"I already knew you were alive. Steve told me that much," she says.

"I love you, Jessica. I will come back for you soon," he says, kissing her head.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Goodbye, love," she says. She's doing her best not to cry, "I love you too." She looks at him one more time before walking away from him, not sure if she'll ever actually see him again.

"Don't tell Steve or the others," he says before vanishing. She slowly walks back to the tower. She's rude to JARVIS when he greets her. She makes it to her room before she starts crying. Daniel and Peggy tell the others to leave her alone for the night.

"Why? Did something happen?" Tony asks them.

"Memories, she spent a little too long at the park," Peggy tells them.

"Maybe someone should talk to her, then," Steve says, "make sure she's okay."

"She'll be fine, trust me."

"Well, we have a long day in front of us," Steve says, "I suggest we all get a good night's rest. Peggy, you and your friends are welcome to join us on our mission."

"Steve, that's a horrible idea," Gabi says.

"I agree with little hawk," Tony says, "They will just get in our way on the mission."

"They've seen a lot, too," Steve says, "but fine. I'm sure they can find something else to do while we're gone, then."

"This is a lot different then what they've been through. I mean we got a Hulk and god on our team."

"We're fine staying behind," Peggy says, "I'm sure we can entertain ourselves for a day."

"We all better get some rest," Natasha says, heading to her floor. They all head to bed for the night.

"Daniel, I don't suppose I can borrow the couch in your room for the night," Peggy asks, "I don't want to disturb Jess."

"Of course you can," Daniel says. She follow him into his room and gets settled down on the couch in his room.

* * *

 **The Russian came from Google translate, so if it's wrong, I apologize. Neither of us speak Russian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! How are you doing tonight? I'm pretty close to finishing an X-Men story and will start publishing when I'm done, so if you like this story and are also an X-Men story, I recommend following me. But you don't have to. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. And if any of you are going to Comic Con, you are very lucky.**

 **Disclaimer: Why are San Diego and Sebastian Stan both so far away? Ugh, too bad WaterGirl15 and I don't own anything.**

 **Warnings: Language, fun, and drama.**

* * *

Everyone, minus Jess, is up for an early breakfast in the morning before the Avengers go on their mission. No one asks about Jessica seeing as they do not want to bother her. They know she just needs space.

"Hopefully your mission works out," Peggy says, "it'll be nice to be able to go home this quickly."

"We will get the machine back or at least the blueprints for it," Tony says as they load the jet.

"Well, anything is better than nothing," Daniel says.

"We will be back as soon as we can," Steve says, "JARVIS will keep you updated."

"Is there anything he can't do?" Jarvis asks, "also, why didn't you just get your own butler instead of making one?"

"I couldn't really trust anyone," Tony says, "I did have one for a short time, but he would steal things."

"Oh. Well, I guess it makes sense," Jarvis says, "but why just a voice? Why not a robot or something?"

"Don't get him started," the Avengers say.

"Alright," Jarvis says, dropping the subject. The Avengers head off to Sokovia to get the machine and scepter. Howard and Jarvis go to work a little more on getting home while Peggy went to talk to Jessica.

"Jessica?" Peggy asks, knocking on the door.

"What?" She asks through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess," she says, "if you want to. It's your room too," Peggy enters the room.

"Are you alright?" Peggy asks, sitting on the bed.

"Do I seem alright?" She snaps at her.

"No, I know you are upset, but at least you know he is alright."

"He's gone, though. He left," Jess says, "and I'll probably never see him again."

"You will see him, he will come back for you."

"That's what I thought before he went on the mission that he died on," Jess points out, "he hardly remembers anything. I tried to get him to come back. Or to at least stay in the city. But he wouldn't. Why did he even bother talking to me if he wasn't going to stay? What was he thinking? And am I supposed to stay here or go home?"

"It is up to you if you stay or not," Peggy says, "He didn't want to put you in danger, he's wanted right now and it would be hard for you to live in hiding. He did what he thought was best. I am sure he will return for you."

"But what if I just spend my life waiting and waiting for him to return?" Jess asks.

"You could go back with us and never get to see him again. At least here you know he is alive and out there."

"I'd rather be alone for a while. The AI has been giving me updates. So I know what's been going on with you guys. I'll have to make a choice soon."

"You will," Peggy looks down at Jess's bag, "what's this?" She picks up a small box, it has Bucky's writing on it.

"What? I didn't see that before," Jess frown, "how did that get there?"

"Bucky must have put it in your bag." She takes it from Peggy and looks over the box. On the box was Bucky's handwriting, telling her that he loves her and will be back for her.

"What did I do in a past life to make this one so complicated?" Jess asks her.

"I don't know...did the box just beep?"

"What?" Jess asks, looking at the box.

"I just heard it beep."

"That can't be good…." Jess says.

"Open it." She slowly opens the box to see what's inside it. Inside is a cell phone, the beeping is the notification of a message.

"It's one of those weird things that the Avengers have," she says, looking at it.

"I think they call it a cell phone," Peggy says, "you can call and message people."

"How do I work this thing?" She asks, "and why would he put one in a box."

"I am sure JARVIS can help you work it. I bet Bucky gave it to you so you can talk."

"JARVIS, how do I work this thing?" She asks him. JARVIS helps Jess with working her new cell phone, going over everything in steps. She asks him a lot of questions, but manages to get to read the message.

' _Jessica, I gave you this so you won't feel like I abandoned you again. This way we can stay in connect, much better than letters. ~Bucky'_

"He sent me a message," Jess says, "he left me this thing so we could message each other."

"I knew he would be there for you," Peggy smiles, "now you know he'll come back for you."

"Maybe. But at least I'll know that he's safe," Jess says.

"It's better than nothing."

"Yeah," she says, "I've got to figure out how to message him back on this thing." JARVIS tell her how to text Bucky back, even showing her a video on how to.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Jess says, then texts Bucky back, ' _I miss you. I'm glad your safe.'_

' _I miss you too. I knew you would like to stay in contact this time.'_

' _This thing took a while to figure out how to work. How did you figure it out?'_

' _I knew it would. Technology can be a bit confusing.'_

' _I miss old fashioned technology.'_

' _I do sometimes too, but I have to say I like being able to talk to you more than we could in letters.'_

' _Plus, we can talk all the time if we wanted with this,'_ Jess says, ' _Thank you.'_

' _Anything for you, my little angel.'_

' _I love you.'_

' _I love you too.'_ She smiles at the phone and gets up from her bed, feeling a lot better now. Her and Peggy decide to stay in the living room, listening to music. They are able to find 40's music to listen to. Around two in the afternoon Howard, Jarvis and Daniel join them after Maria Hill tells that the Avengers are on their way back.

"Who are you?" Daniel asks Maria, "I haven't seen you before."

"I am Maria Hill, I work for Mr. Stark," Hill says.

"How come we haven't seen you yet?" Jarvis asks her, "we've been here a few days.

"I was busy dealing with the FBI."

"The FBI?" Jess asks, "why?"

"Leftover stuff from the fall of SHIELD."

"We heard a little bit about that," Peggy says, "I don't suppose you can tell me more?"

"Sorry Ms. Carter, but that wouldn't a good idea," Hill says.

"That's what I thought," Peggy says, "Well, hopefully the team has good news."

"I'm staying," Jess says, "my place is here in this time. I need to find him. We belong together."

"Are you sure?" Howard asks.

"I'm sure," she smiles, "I know this happened for a reason."

"Alright."

"I'll miss you guys, though. Well, most of you," Jess say, looking at the others.

"We will miss you too," Daniel says.

"Any idea when the team will be back?" Jess asks Maria.

"In the next few hours," Hill answers.

"We should play more of that racing game," Jarvis says, "to kill time."

"And watch you win?" Daniel asks.

"Maybe. But it's fun," Jarvis says, "come on."

"Fine." The boys go to play the video games.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jess asks Peggy, "we could go to the zoo or something."

"Why don't we go to the zoo, it will be nice to see how that has changed."

"Alright," Jess says, "let's go then." They get ready and go to the zoo. They stay out until they get a call from JARVIS telling them that the Avengers have returned.

"Well, we better get going," Jess says, looking at the polar bears one last time, "this was fun, though. I'm glad we decided to do this."

"Me too, it might be one of the last things we do together."

"Yeah. I'll miss you, but you know I have to stay. For him. He needs me."

"I understand, if I didn't have Daniel I might have done the same with Steve."

"How was your date with Daniel last night?" Jess asks her as they head back.

"It was nice."

"Give me details," she says, "how was dinner?"

"It was wonderful, the restaurant was not too fancy and after we went to the park."

"Sorry that you got roped into my drama," Jess says, "I didn't mean to interrupt your date."

"It's fine, we were on our way back to the tower anyway."

"Alright," Jess says as arrive back at the tower. They head back in and meet up with the Avengers.

"How is he?" Bruce asks Tony.

"Well he's still Barton," Tony answers.

"That's terrible."

"What's going on?" Jess and Peggy find them, "How did it go?"

"Great, we found everything," Tony says, "unfortunately the machine was beyond repair so Brucie and I will have to start from the ground up."

"Well, how long will it take?" Peggy asks.

"One, two weeks tops."

"Alright," Peggy says, "I suppose that's not too bad. I'd ask you more about your adventure, but we probably shouldn't know too much about the future."

"No, you shouldn't," Bruce says.

"Well, we better find something to do," Peggy says as Jess pulls out her phone and starts texting again.

"Why do you have a cell phone?" Tony asks her.

"Well, I'm staying, so I thought I needed one," Jess lies, "I'll have to admit that it was hard to figure out."

"You're staying?"

"Yeah. If he's here, then I need to be here," Jess tells him, "I'll miss my friends, but I've made up my mind."

"Okay, guess we will have to give you your own floor."

"Aren't all your floors full of stuff?" Jess asks him, "my room is fine for now. I'm not an Avenger anyways. I'll look into getting an apartment and a job."

"You can work with us, I have seen your file. You would fit in with us. We can turn the guest floor into your personal floor."

"What if you have guests in the future?" She asks, "I'm more of a spy with some nursing skills than a superhero. But I suppose I could stick around."

"We need a medic around so you will be great and we have two other guest floors," Tony says.

"And you neglected to mention that before?" Peggy asks, "we've been having to double up in rooms." Tony shrugs as he and Bruce go to the lab to see Howard with Gabrielle.

"Father," Tony says with a dark tone.

"Anthony," Howard says, "I was just talking with your friend here. I thought I could help rebuild the machine."

"Bruce and I can handle it," Tony says, "besides Gabrielle has to find the others like her."

"Others? And what does that have to do with me. I caused this and I want to get my friends and I back as soon as possible. Besides, the more hands, the better. That's my motto."

"Tony, just get along with him," Gabi hisses as Tony growls, "he's you father for fuck's sake!"

"Language!" Tony and Bruce say, making Gabi facepalm.

"That's strong language for a lady," Howard says, "usually I only hear that from girls after I break it off with them after one night."

"Oh whatever, just work together or I swear to Odin, it will not be pretty."

"Alright," Howard says. He doesn't know who Odin is, but he doesn't think now is a good time to ask that question.

"Fine, but only because I rather not deal with a magic powered human killing me," Tony says, "you and Brucie get really scary."

"Let's get to work," Howard says, "I don't want to be stuck here forever."

"You know, I know about this 40's style dance club not far from here," Tony says, "maybe we can check it out tonight."

"We should work Tony," Bruce says, "we are already having a party this weekend."

"I know, I know. But there's no such thing as too many parties," Tony says, "a fourth scientist would also be good at the moment. That way we can also look over the scepter before Thor takes it back to Asgard after the party."

"A scepter?" Howard asks.

"Don't ask," Tony says, "can't tell you anyways. We've been forbidden from giving out information about our past aka your future."

"Right, but if you need help, I am willing."

"Nope," Tony says, "actually, I should go look it over. Why don't you help Bruce try to remake the machine?"

"Alright." Tony goes off to play with the scepter while the other two learn what they can from the broken machine so they have at least a little bit of a clue as to what they need to do to make a new one.

Meanwhile, Steve was walking around, looking for Peggy. She and Jess had found their way to Stark's indoor pool on the gym floor.

"Peggy?" Steve calls.

"Miss Carter and Miss Arnold are on the gym floor, Captain Rogers," JARVIS tells him.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Steve says, heading to the gym floor.

"I can't believe Stark has an indoor pool," Jess says, "it's a little unnecessary. But I do like swimming."

"It's nice in the winter," Steve says, walking in.

"Steve," Peggy says, "what's up? I doubt you came here for swimming."

"I actually need to talk to you, Peggy."

"Alone?" Jess asks him, "I can go, if you need me to."

"Thank you, Jessica. It won't take long." She gets out of the pool and pulls a towel from the pile of towels and heads out of the pool room and into the gym, out of earshot.

"Peggy, I need your help," Steve says.

"What's up?" Peggy asks him, "is something wrong?"

"I want to propose to Gabrielle, but I need the right ring."

"And you came to me?" Peggy asks.

"I need your opinion."

"Well, I don't really know her all that well, but I can try to help," Peggy says.

"Thank you," Steve smiles, showing her the pictures of the rings he's thinking of.

"Wow, these are beautiful," she says, looking at the pictures, "she's a very lucky girl, Steve."

"I'm the one that is lucky, she's an amazing gal," Steve says, "she has been with me even if things got dark."

"You two seem perfect for each other," Peggy looks through the pictures another time, then points out, "I think this one is the best."

"That's what Nat and Sam said too," Steve chuckles, "thank you, Peggy."

"No problem," she says, "I have a feeling it'll be my turn soon." Steve smiles, taking her hand and kissing it. He soon turns and leaves to go and get the ring. Jess goes back into the pool room once Steve leaves and jumps back into the pool. Peggy sits at the edge of the pool and just watches the water. Jess knows better than to ask her what the Steve talked to her about. Even though Peggy has moved on, it still hurt seeing her first love with another.

"A part of you still loves him, doesn't it? Even though you're in love with Daniel," Jess asks.

"Yes."

"It's okay to still love him, you know," Jess pulls herself to sit next to Peggy.

"It is so hard...maybe if we found him then none of this would be happening."

"We can't change history and we both know that," Jess says, "he's supposed to be with Gabi. They make each other happy."

"It's just hard seeing him so happy with another, it got worse when he asked me to help pick out a ring for her."

"Peggy, you're with another man. One who loves you. A lot. And I know you love him."

"I do, I love Daniel so much. But part of me still loves Steve."

"I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once you get home," Jess says.

"That will be good. I won't be so close to him."

"In the meantime, you'll just have to deal with your feelings," Jess says, "you can't mess up their relationship."

"I know."

"And it'll mess up yours, too. How do you think Daniel will feel if he thinks you're still fully in love with Steve?"

"I know, I know. I can't mess anything up. It would hurt me so much as well as them."

"I have a feeling that we've got bigger problems than relationship drama in the future," Jess predicts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay readers, I have a good excuse. I've been having laptop issues. My laptop was having issues working more than 30 or so minutes at a time. So, I took it in to Best Buy and the Geek Squad looked at it and my hard drive was failing. So then I had to order recovery disks and wait for them to ship so that Best Buy could fix my laptop. I was using my old laptop but it's a pain in the ass and eventually it's fan problems caught up with it. So, anyways, now I have my laptop back and things are back to normal. So you'll be able to keep reading, because luckily, I do all my writing on google drive. So, here you are. I also finished another story with WaterGirl15 last night. It's an X-Men one and right after I post this, I'll post it. Anywho, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Carter, its character, the Avengers, their characters, or the plot of Age of Ultron.**

 **Warnings: Language! And Violence and drinking.**

* * *

Tony's party is a few days later and everyone is looking forward to the chance to relax and have some fun. In the lab Tony is able to convince Bruce and his father to help him make a robot that can protect the world. However, they can't get it to work properly.

"Sir, the party guests are arriving," JARVIS says.

"Alright," Tony says. He leaves the program running and he heads up to the party to greet his guests.

"Wow, your son certainly knows how to throw a party," Daniel says.

"He must have gotten that from me," Howard says, "have you been to one of my parties before?"

"Once."

"I'm sure it was pretty awesome," Howard says, "this is a pretty good one, though."

"It is putting yours to shame, sir," Jarvis says.

"That is not true," Howard says, "I just don't have the same technology. I would throw way better parties if I had the tech he has." Suddenly, a Frank Sinatra song starts to play.

"Everyone, please move away from the center of the room," Tony says. They listen to Tony and move off to the sides of the room. Steve moves to the center of the room, bringing a confused Gabrielle with him.

"Steve?" Gabi asks, "what's going on?"

"Gabrielle, you are the most amazing gal I have ever met," Steve says, everyone listening, "you were always there for me after I first woke up. You helped me through the nightmares, the pain and so much more. I am so lucky to have you with me, I never thought I would have this after losing everything. I love you, Gabrielle. Would you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world by being my wife?" Steve gets on one knee and bring out the ring. Gabrielle gasps and covers her mouth, tears falling down her cheek.

"Oh Steve...Yes! A thousand times yes!" Gabi cries. The crowd cheers for them as he puts the ring onto her finger.

"About time gramps!" Tony calls.

"Congrats you two!" Sam yells.

"Can I have this dance?" Steve asks her. Their song is playing.

"Yes," Gabi smiles. He pulls her close and they slow dance to the song.

"Happy your sister is getting married?" Natasha asks Clint, who's next to the small group from the past.

"I'm just glad she's marrying a decent guy," Clint tells her, "the kids will be happy to hear about this. They love Gabi. Maybe I'll let Steve meet my family."

"Well of course the kids love her, she's their aunt. Steve would be happy to meet his future niece and nephew."

"So, do you have your eye on anyone, Nat?" Clint asks her.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh, come on. I'm your best friend," he complains, "you're suppose to gossip about this stuff with me. Do you want me to braid your hair and talk about boys with you?"

"No thank you. I have your sister for that." Clint pouts as the song finishes playing and another slow song plays. The couples all go to dance, minus Thor and Tony since their girls couldn't be there. Some of the singles found people to dance with and others just stay off to the side.

"Peggy?" Howard whispers, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she tells him, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You had tears in your eyes when Steve was talking. And they weren't ones of joy."

"I was just thinking of what might have been." she says, "remind me why I'm dancing with you."

"Because I'm awesome. And I understand, some of the things he said kind of surprised me."

"I have Daniel now. It doesn't matter," Peggy says, "and soon I'll never see Steve again."

"That is true, the machine will be up and running maybe by tomorrow."

"Good. I'd very much like to go home," Peggy says, "go back to my life."

"I have a question: what would you have done if Steve wasn't with Gabrielle?"

"Nothing," she says, but isn't entirely sure.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I have a boyfriend, Stark," Peggy says, "and I love him. Steve is the past for me. And I would have had to go back home either way."

"I know, I know."

"So why are you asking me?" she asks as they dance, "and I would advise you to move your hand up a little before I cut it off."

"Because I know you," Howard says, moving his hand, "I heard you and Jarvis talking once about it. You said you would do anything to be with Steve again."

"Why were you eavesdropping on a conversation between me and Jarvis?" Peggy asks him.

"Cause I was curious."

"About my private business?"

"Yes."

"Stark, it's called private business for a reason. Because it's private. It's my business, not yours. You can't just eavesdrop on people."

"Yea, yea. So, about what you said?"

"It doesn't matter, Stark," she says, "how often do you just listen in on people's conversations?"

"Often enough and it does matter."

"Often enough? Why can't you let people keep things to themselves? People don't tell you things for a reason."

"Stop avoiding the subject, it does matter what you told Jarvis."

"Why does it matter, Stark? Why do you care? Look, I just didn't want Steve gone after he saved the world," Peggy says, "he deserved better than to die. That's why I said it. Nothing more."

"I care because you are my friend and you were in love with Steve."

"Of course I was. I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone else. I thought Steve and I were supposed to be together," she says, "but I was wrong."

"Maybe, but you would never know."

"It does no good to dwell on what might have been," she says, "I'd rather move on with my life."

"Alright." The song ends and she leaves Howard and sits beside Daniel on one of the couches.

"Hi," Daniel says.

"Hey," she says, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Stark isn't a bad dancer. Although, I wish he didn't talk so much."

"You looked like you wanted to punch him."

"I did, but I felt that would put a damper on the party and draw unnecessary attention to me."

"That is true."

"They seem happy," Peggy says, glancing at Steve and Gabi, who are still dancing.

"They do, Steve's speech had so much emotion in it. I saw at least three people start to tear up, minus Gabrielle."

"I'm glad he gets to have a life. He deserves it after everything he's done," Peggy says, "I honestly never expected to see him again the plane went down."

"Who would have thought he survived."

"Come on, let's go dance. And no excuses," she tells him, standing up.

"Alright," he smiles, standing. She helps him over to the dance floor and the two of them join all the other couples dancing.

"I talked to Steve earlier," Daniel says, "he talked to me about the two of you...during the war."

"Oh. Well, we were rather close."

"Extremely close."

"I don't want to fight about this, Daniel," she says, "you have nothing to worry about. I love you."

"I know, Steve just wanted to make sure that I am making you happy. He wants me to do what he couldn't, be there for you."

"Oh. Well, that's very Steve of him," Peggy says.

"Yes, he wants you happy, like he is."

"I'm glad he gets to live out his life," Peggy says, "the world would have ended without him."

"It's all thanks to him we have a future."

"Yeah, we can," she smiles at him, "and thanks to you, too. You've saved the world."

"It's nothing compared to what he's done."

"I don't think it's a competition," Peggy says.

"I know." They keep dancing to the song, enjoying each other's company. The world seems to disappear. The party lasts another hour until the guests begin to leave.

Soon, all that's left is the Avengers and Agent Carter's team, who are, except for a few of them, drunk. Thor, Steve and Gabrielle cannot get drunk, Jessica doesn't really drink, Natasha can hold her alcohol and Thor is a god who has had stronger alcohol. The teams are goofing around.

"So, is the Hammer really magical, or is that something you just say?" Clint asks.

"You must be worthy to lift the hammer," Thor says.

"Whatever, man," Clint says, "It's a trick.."

"Please, be my guest." Thor learns the hammer against some books on the table. Clint walks over to the hammer.

"Really?" Clint asks.

"Yeah," Thor replies

"You've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up," Tony teases.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint pulls on the hammer, but he can't lift it up.

"I don't know how you do it, man," Clint says.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony asks.  
"Please, Stark, by all means."  
"Okay," Tony says, going to the hammer.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," Tony says, moving to the hammer.

"Get after it," Clint says.

"It's physics," Tony says. He puts his hand into the strap of the hammer.

"Physics," Rhodey replies in disbelief.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Tony asks Thor.

"Yes, of course," Thor answers.

"I will be reinstating prima nocta." Tony tries to pick it up, but is unable to. Soon he and Rhodey both try to lift it up using their suits' gloves.

"Are you even pulling?" Tony asks.  
"Are you on my team?" Rhodey asks, making Howard laugh.  
"Just represent. Pull." They pull with their combined enhanced strength from the suit gloves. The next one to try is Bruce, but he is also unable to lift it. Howard tries, but fails which didn't shock many. Steve is pressured into trying and when he pulls, the hammer moves a bit, causing Thor's face to fall. Of course, he lets it go making his friends think he can't lift it.

"Nothing," Thor laughs.

"Widow?" Bruce asks.

"No thanks. That's not a question I need answered," Nat replies.

"Sis, what about you?" Clint asks.

"No thank you. I rather not embarrass any of you," Gabi answers.

"I'll try it," Daniel says, walking over. He grabs it with both of his hands and pulls on it. It moves a bit, but doesn't leave the table.

"Man, that thing is heavy," Daniel says, moving back to his seat.

"Jarives? Peggy?" Howard asks, "are either of you going to try? I know Jess won't."

"I'll pass," Peggy says, "it's not something I'd ask a magic hammer about."

"I'll pass as well," Jarvis says.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged," Tony says.  
"You bet your ass," Clint agrees.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Hill says.  
"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asks Tony.

"No, I did," Gabrielle smirks at her fiance.  
"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony asks.  
"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," Thor says, picking up his hammer, "You're all not worthy."

A chorus of disagreement from the others when suddenly there's a loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. They let their hands down as it fades. They turn to see a mangled robot enter the room.  
"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers," A strange, almost robotic voice says.  
"Stark," Steve say as they all turn and look at the battered remains of an robot from the iron legion.  
"JARVIS," Tony says, trying to contact his AI.  
"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?" the robot says.  
"Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit," Tony says, tapping at his device.  
"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy," the robot says.

"You killed someone?" Steve asks, concerned.  
"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."  
"Who sent you?" Thor asks.  
" "I see a suit of armor around the world"," the machine replays what Tony said to Bruce and Howard in the lab.  
"Ultron!" Bruce says in disbelief.  
"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission," Ultron replies. They all start of get ready to fight. Thor slowly picks up his hammer and Maria grabs a gun she had stashed under the table.  
"What mission?" Natasha and Gabrielle ask.  
"Peace in our time," Ultron says as the Iron Legion bots break smash through the walls and attack the team. The team instantly gets into defensive positions, Bruce protects Natasha while Gabrielle puts a barrier up around Peggy, Jessica, Howard, Daniel and Jarvis.

The Avengers fight the legion bots while Hill, Cho, Rhodey and Carter's team hide for safety. All they can do is watch as the team fight against their own robots.

"Howard," Daniel says, "do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Not in the slightest. It would appear that they are being attacked by robots that turned evil," Howard answers.

"What are we going to do?" Rhodey asks, "we can't just sit here."

"I think they can handle it," Jarvis says. The team manages to beat the robots, but one of them flies off with Loki's scepter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Hope your week is going well. If not, maybe this will help. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Really? We don't own anything except the OCs. We don't own Agent Carter or Avengers. Nor do we own the plot of Age Of Ultron.**

 **Warnings: Violence and language.**

* * *

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch," Bruce says.

"Ultron."  
"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance," Natasha says, "Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey asks.  
"Nuclear codes," Hill says, pulling glass out of her foot.  
"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."  
"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead," Gabrielle says.  
"He didn't say dead," Steve corrects, "He said extinct."  
"He also said he killed somebody," Clint says.  
"But there wasn't anyone else in the building," Maria reminds them.  
"Yes there was," Tony says, solemnly. He pushes a button on a remote. A broken yellow hologram appears: the remains of JARVIS  
"This is insane," Bruce says, looking over JARVIS.  
"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense," Steve says.  
"No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage." Suddenly, Thor enters the room and grabs a hold of Stark by his throat and holds him up.  
"Woh, woh, woh! It's going around," Clint comments.  
"Come on. Use your words, buddy," Tony strains to say to Thor.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," Thor says.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Jess asks, confused, "what's Ultron?"  
"Thor! The Legionnaire," Steve says as Thor lets go of Stark.  
"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."  
"The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron," Natasha says.

"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Helen Cho asks, confused. Tony starts laughing at the comment and then everyone glares at him. Banner subtly shakes his head at him to get him to stop. Stark doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of this situation.  
"You think this is funny?" Thor growls.

"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible," Tony says.  
"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand," Gabrielle says.  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."  
"Tony, maybe this might not be the time to..." Bruce says, trying to stop anything else from happening.  
"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls," Tony says.  
"Only when I've created a murder bot."  
"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"  
"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here," Steve says, "The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD."

"Hey, can someone fill us in here?" Daniel asks, "because we were just attacked. And you might need our help."  
"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asks, ignoring Daniel.  
"No, it's never come up," Rhodey says sarcastically.  
"Saved New York?"  
"Never heard that."  
"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?"  
"Together," Steve says.  
"We'll lose.," Tony says. He doesn't see a way that they could be Ultron.  
"Then we'll do that together, too," Steve says in a solemn voice. Stark looks at him for a moment before turning away, "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

"I can try and track the scepter again," Gabrielle says, "I have something that may work faster."

"How can we help?" Peggy asks, "you may as well use us while we're here and I have a feeling that because we were just attacked, sending us back is no longer the priority. So, what exactly is Ultron?"

"He was supposed to help protect the world," Bruce tells them, "but that isn't how it worked."

"You actually expected that a robot would protect the world better than a team of superheroes?" Jess asks.

"He was made to help us if anything happens to us, but that seems to have backfired."

"So, how do we find him?" Daniel asks.

"We will use any method," Tony says, "Gabi, are you sure you can find the scepter?"

"I should be able to," Gabi answers.

"The scepter isn't the priority," Natasha reminds them, "we need to find Ultron and destroy him."

"We find the scepter, we find Ultron," Tony reminds.

"Maybe, but Gabi, can you track Ultron?"

"I might be able to, it will take some time," Gabi answers.

"Alright," Steve says, "let's see if we can figure out what Ultron is up to in the meantime."

"Looks like you guys are stuck here a bit longer," Tony says to Howard and his friends, "we can't risk using the machine right now."

"That's alright," Daniel says, "we're more than willing to help." The team goes and splits up to look for any information.

A little while later, Hill walks finds Steve to give him an update.

"He's all over the globe," Hill says, walking up the stairs with Steve, "Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place."  
"Fatalities?" Steve asks.  
"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see."  
"Maximoffs. Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common."  
"Not anymore," Maria says. She hands over her tablet. On it is a photo of Strucker's dead body in a cell. The word 'PEACE' is written on the wall, in blood. He continues up the stairs and then heads towards the room where they are supposed to meet up. On the way there, he hears Clint's voice.

"That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am," Clint says into his cell phone when Steve walks up and standing the door frame.  
"Barton, we might have something," Steve says.  
"Gotta go," Clint says before hanging up.  
"Who was that?"  
"Girlfriend."

After Steve has gathered the rest of the team he shows them the photo of Strucker's body.  
"What's this?" Tony asks when Steve hands the tablet to Thor.  
"A message. Ultron killed Strucker," Steve answers. Thor roughly hands the tablet to Tony after looking at it.  
"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us," Tony comments, looking at the picture.  
"This is a smokescreen," Natasha says, "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"  
"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Steve says.  
"Yeah, I bet he..." Natasha says looking at the computer monitor, "Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."  
"Not everything," Gabi says, entering with many boxes floating behind her. The team go through the physical files they have on Strucker. They bring up several boxes to the room and start going through them.  
"Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends," Steve says.  
"Well, these people are all horrible," Bruce comments, looking at a file.  
"Wait. I know that guy," Tony says. Bruce passes him the photo he was looking at.

"From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms," Tony tells them, getting an accusing look from Steve, "There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab.""  
"This," Thor points at the mark on the back of Klaue's neck.  
"Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it..." Tony says.  
"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand."Bruce and Howard both identify the brand on Klaue's neck on the computer.  
"Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way," Bruce tells them.

"What dialect?" Steve asks.  
"Wakanada?" Bruce answers.

"It's pronounces Wakanda," Howard corrects him.  
"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..." Tony says, looking at Steve.  
"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve asks, forgetting that Howard is right there.  
"I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asks. Tony and Steve look at Steve's shield.  
"The strongest metal on earth," Tony answers.  
"Where is this guy now?" Steve asks.

"He's in a yard in Africa," Gabrielle answers, "near the coast."

"I did get the last of it," Howard says, "it wasn't an easy task. No way this guy has any of it."

"We have to check it out, just in case," Steve says, "Ultron can't get his hands on it."

"You should stay here, Dad," Tony says, this is the first time he's said it without venom, "it will get messy and we can't risk you guys getting hurt."

"Let me come," Jess says, "I'm going to be a member of your team."

"That is true, but this time is not a good time. We need you here just in case."

"No fair," she says, "we're all perfectly able to help. Sure, we don't have any superpowers, but we've saved the world too. We could be very important to this mission."

"It's more important if you keep an eye on the internet, just in case if he gets away. Stay one step ahead of him."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do if he does? We're not exactly great with your tech yet," Daniel says.

"I will be here," Hill says, "we also called back Maria Fury for help."

"Alright, fine," Jess says, "but when this blows up, I'll have four words for all of you." The Avengers get ready and head off to Africa, leaving the others behind.

"Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster," Klaue threatens the person on the other end of the phone and then hangs up, then goes to talking to another client, "now, minister, where were we?"

Suddenly the lights go out causing a commotion in the salvage yard. He slowly picks up his gun, knowing that someone will be headed for him. But right after he fires it, there is a flash, and the bullet is back on his desk. When he turns back around, there are two people in his office. He recognizes them right away, "Yeah. The enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils." He picks up a plate from his desk.

"Want a candy? Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market." The twins look at each other, "You...you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid."

"Everybody's afraid of something," Wanda says, walking towards him.

"Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying," Klaue says as Pietro speeds over to pick up a candy from Klaue's desk, and Klaue jerks back, expecting to be attacked, "So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge." Klaue stands up and walks towards the twins. Suddenly, Ultron breaks through the glass window and knocks down Klaue.

"There is no "man" in charge," Ultron says, "Let's talk business." They walk to Klaue's stash. A worker flips a switch to reveal Klaue's stash on vibranium. He picks up one of the containers and gives it to Ultron.

"Upon this rock I will build my church. Vibranium," Ultron says. He tosses the container to Pietro, who catches it.

"You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions," Klaue says, rubbing the brand on the back of his neck. Ultron chuckles and remotely puts money in Klaue's bank account.

"Now, so are you," Ultron says, "It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, 'Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which.'"

"Stark," Klaue says. He's heard that before.

"What?" Ultron asks, offended by even hearing Stark's name.

"Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his," Klaue realizes.

"What?! I'm not...!" Ultron exclaims with anger and he grabs Klaue's arm, "I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!" Suddenly he chops off Klaue's arm, right above the elbow. Klaue stumbles backwards, away from Ultron, "I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" He kicks Klaue down the stairs, "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!"

"Ahh, Junior," Tony says, appearing in his suit with Thor and Steve behind him, "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to," Ultron says.

"We don't have to break anything," Thor says.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet," Ultron retorts.

"He beat me by one second," Tony says.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark," Pietro says, "It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" The twins are standing behind Ultron.

"This was never my life," Tony says. He had never been involved with black market stuff. He wasn't that stupid.

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve says to the twins.

"Oh, we will," Wanda says.

"I know you've suffered."

"Uuughh! Captain America," Ultron says, "God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it," Thor says.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet," Ultron says.

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony asks.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron says as the Iron Legionnaires that he improved attack Tony, Steve and Thor. Tony then attacks Ultron as Ultron, his Iron Legions and the twins are fighting with Tony, Steve and Thor.

"Shoot them!" Klaue yells, holding his injured arm.

"Which ones?" his Mercenary asks.

"All of them!"

"Move, move, move!" the mercenary yells at his men. Natasha, Clint, and Gabrielle now battle it out with the Klaue's men and the twins as Tony fights with Ultron. Steve and Thor take on the Ultron's robotic henchmen, as well as try to help with the twins.

"Stay down, kid," Steve says, after knocking Pietro down.

"It's time for some mind games," Ultron says to Wanda. Bruce hears the commotion as he waits in the Quinjet. They wanted to avoid unnecessarily releasing the Hulk.

"Guys, is this a Code Green?" Bruce asks into the com, but gets no reply. Wanda uses her power on Thor then Steve comes up to him.

"Thor! Status?" Steve asks him over their comm link.

"The girl tried to warp my mind," Thor answers, walking to fight more enemies, "Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." That's when Thor finds himself back in Asgard, trapped in his fear. Wanda moves onto putting Natasha, Steve and Gabrielle under the same trap.

"This is going very well," Ultron says as Wanda tries to sneak up behind Clint, but he quickly turns and puts an electric arrow on her forehead.

"I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan," Clint says, just then Pietro speeds in, knocks down Clint, picks up Wanda and speeds off, "Yeah, you better run. Whoever's standing, we gotta move! Guys?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I tried to post this last night, but the site was giving me attitude. So, here you go. I'll also post the next chapter of Sisters, in case any of you are reading it. Anyways, enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine if it came from a movie or tv show.**

 **Warnings: Umm... I don't remember right now. Probably some angst and language and violence.**

* * *

"Bad news, guys," Maria Hill walks up to the team from the 40's, "things didn't go so well. I just talked to Tony. Ultron has two enhanced teenagers working for him. One of them can mess with people's minds. Anyways, she did a number on the team and Tony and the Hulk destroyed part of a town. I told them to find somewhere to lay low instead of coming back here."

"That is not good," Jarvis says.

"We were able to get the Stark Relief Foundation to go the town but that isn't going to help much," Maria Fury says.

"What about us?" Jess asks, "we're not exactly supposed to be here. And if they go looking for the Avengers, they'll come here and find us. And it'll be really hard to explain how five people that are supposed to be dead, aren't."

"We all will have to leave the tower, luckily we have somewhere to go," Maria Fury says.

"Who are you, exactly?" Jarvis asks, "you told us your name, but that's it. How do we know we can trust you?"

"I am the daughter of the former Director of SHIELD, I work with the Avengers on some missions. Depends on what they need, I was gathering Hydra intel when I was called here to help you."

"But SHIELD collapsed because it was filled with Hydra agents," Jess points out.

"We didn't know that until last year, they stayed quiet for a long time. I always will fight to protect people."

"So, where exactly are we going?" Daniel asks.

"We have a safe house," Hill says, "Stark built it just in case."

"A safe house? Isn't that a little extreme?" Jarvis asks, "I mean, no one is trying to kill us, right? I don't think my wife would like it very much if I got killed before I got back home to her."

"It's not really a 'safe house,'" Maria says, "it's more of...somewhere Tony likes to go sometimes."

"I suppose that's better than Mr. Stark's 'date' car," Jarvis looks over at Howard. Howard pouts as they head off. Hill drives them to the 'safe house' which turns out to be the Stark manor that belonged to Howard's mother.

"This was my mother's house. After I made my fortune, I bought it for her so she could move out of the crappy house I grew up in," Howard says as they arrive.

"Tony has kept it well," Maria says, "he would come here often to make sure it is clean and in good condition."

"Well, that's good of him," Howard says. They walk into the house. It's been renovated little, but not much, "bedrooms are upstairs. There's five, I believe. But all the couches are very comfortable."

"There have been some changes," Maria says, "like the lab in the basement along with Tony's surveillance tech."

"Well, I believe the four ladies and the chief should get the bedrooms," Jarvis says, "I'm alright with taking a couch."

"I'll be in the lab mostly," Howard says.

"Alright. Well, we may as well get settled," Jess says. The four of them head up to the bedrooms.

' _Love? Is something going on?'_ Bucky texts, he had seen the news about what happened in Africa.

' _Yeah. Something happened with the Avengers,'_ Jess texts him back, ' _Some enhanced girl messed with their heads. Right now, my friends and I are in a safe house.'_

' _I am glad you are alright.'_

' _I miss you. Are you safe?'_

' _Yes. I was able to get a place to stay for a while.'_

' _Good, I'm glad. Stay out of trouble, okay?'_

' _I will. Too bad the Punk can't.'_

' _He's never been one for playing it safe. We both know that. How many times did we get him out of fights?'_

' _More often than not.'_

' _I love you. Never forget that, okay?'_

' _I won't doll. I love you too.'_

' _I'm glad to hear it.'_

' _Stay safe, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again.'_

' _I promise nothing will happen to me, love.'_

' _I hope they can stop whoever is causing the problems.'_

' _I'm sure they can,'_ she replies. She hears a knock on her door, so she goes and answers it.

"Hey," Maria says, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?" She slides her phone into her pocket.

"Gabi told me bout you, I just wanted to meet the person my bffl is best friends with."

"Your what?" Jess asks.

"Bffl, it stands for 'best friends for life'."

"Oh. Well, that's weird," Jess says, "Gabi and I just sort of bonded. She's really nice."

"She is, you would never expect that after everything she went through."

"We've all got our baggage," she says, "I'm looking for my fiancé, who may or may not even remember me."

"James Barnes, I know."

"You know about Bucky?" She asks, "wait, that's a dumb question."

"I grew up in SHIELD, I know everything. Besides, I've been helping to look for him."

"I don't think he wants to be found, to be honest," she says, "I've heard the story."

"That may be true, but that isn't going to stop Steve."

"It's not going to stop me, either," Jess says, "he needs love and support and to know that he still has a family."

"I know, we will find him. He's like a soulmate to you, so we won't stop looking."

"Good, I'm glad. I'd very much like to see him again," Jess tells her. It's not a complete lie. She does want to see him.

"Since you will be staying, do you want to catch up on things you missed?"

"That would be good. I've missed a lot of history."

"History and pop culture," Maria smiles, taking her to the living room.

"Where are the others?" Jess asks, "probably shouldn't let them know their future."

"Howard and Jarvis are in the lab and I believe Daniel and Peggy are out in the garden."

"I take it all of them are dead by now."

"Everyone, but Peggy."

"What happened to them?" Jess asks her, "I promise I won't tell."

"Well, Jarvis and Daniel die of natural causes, but Howard and his wife died in a car crash."

"That's awful," Jess frowns, "okay, what else has happened? World War Three?"

"Nope, it almost did but it was prevented in the 60's. But we did have a Cold War for a long time. Currently we are in a war with Afghanistan and Iraq."

"What's are the wars about?" Jess asks.

"The Cold War was between us and Russia, mainly had to do with communism," Maria explains, "this war has to do with the terrorist group called Al Qaeda, they attacked the US back in 2001."

"Okay, what has happened culturally lately?" Jess asks.

"I'll show you." The two of them watch movies from the 80's to now, all of the good ones.

"So, people can be with someone of the same gender and people are okay with that?" Jess asks her.

"Yea, well there are still people who don't like it but it is more accepted today."

"Well, the guys in that movie looked pretty happy together," Jess shrugs.

"They do. Of course, in TV shows people have ships. That means the people they want to be together as a couple."

"That sounds kinda weird," Jess says.

"I'll show you my favorite," Maria turns the TV to one of her favorite shows, Supernatural. It doesn't take long for Jess to get hooked on the show.

"Wow, this is amazing. It's all so realistic," she says.

"I know right? I love the ship of Dean and Castiel."

"It's getting kinda late. We can pick back up tomorrow," Jess stands up.

"Yea, good night, Jess," Maria says, going to her room.

' _Good night, love,'_ Jess texts Bucky before going to sleep.

"Clint," Maria says the next day around noon, "no I understand...yes...my dad did what? Okay...yea.."

"What's wrong?" Jess asks her when she gets off the phone.

"That was Clint," Maria says, "they were in South Korea, Ultron was making some type of android. He has it and he's bringing it to the tower, but Nat is gone. Ultron took her."

"That's not good," Jess frowns, "I hope it all works out."

"Me too, I'm heading over to the tower to see what's going on."

"Alright. Hey, are there an really good books these days?" Jess asks.

"Go to my room and read the Percy Jackson series and the Harry Potter series."

"Noted," she says, "I'll see you later." Maria leaves the manor to go and see the Avengers.

"This framework is not compatible," Tony says as he and Bruce work on the android.  
"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent," Bruce says, "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

"I'm gonna say this once," Steve says as he, Gabi and the twins enter the lab..  
"How about "nonce"?" Tony says.  
"Shut it down."  
"Nope, not gonna happen."  
"You don't know what you're doing."  
"And you do? She's not in your head?" Bruce asks, looking at Wanda.  
"I know you're angry," Wanda says.  
"Oh, we're way past that," Bruce says, "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."  
"Banner, after everything that's happened..." Steve says.  
"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony says.  
"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda yells.

"She's right, Tony," Gabi says, "You need to stop!"  
"This isn't a game..." Steve says.  
"The creature...!" Wanda says as Pietro uses his speed to destroy the lab equipment.  
"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" Pietro asks. Suddenly, Clint shoots a bullet below caused the glass Pietro is standing to stand to smash and he falls through.  
"Pietro!" Wanda call, making sure her brother is alright.  
"What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint asks, sarcastically.  
"Go ahead, piss me off," Bruce threatens Wanda, still angry about what happened. He he puts his arm around her neck. Thor flies into the room and pounds the cradle with his hammer, sending a powerful bolt of lightning.

"Wait!" Bruce yells, but too late. There is a bright flash in the room and a being emerges, naked. It's a purplish red color. They all stare in shock. After a moment, the being lunges at Thor, who throws him through glass. He almost hits the exterior window, but stops in time. Steve goes to attack him, but Thor holds up a hand to stop him. Vision stares at his reflection for a few moments before dressing himself with his mind.  
"I'm sorry, that was...odd," Vision says to the group before looking at Thor, landing in the middle of the room, "Thank you." He adds a gold cape to his outfit after looking at Thor.  
"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asks, walking up slowly.  
"I've had a vision," Thor explains, "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that." He points to the gem inside Vision's head.  
"What, the gem?" Bruce asks.  
"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."  
"Then why would you bring it to..." Steve starts asking, but is cut off.  
"Because Stark is right," Thor tells.  
"Oh, it's definitely the end times," Bruce says. It wasn't something he commonly heard from the team.  
"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Thor says.  
"Not alone," Vision adds. His voice is familiar.  
"Why does your "vision" sound like Jarvis?" Steve asks.  
"We...we reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new," Tony replies.  
"I think I've had my fill of new," Steve comments. This is all so bizarre.  
"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision asks.  
"You're not?" Maria asks, walking into the room.  
"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am...I am..." Vision tries to answer the question.  
"I looked in your head and saw annihilation," Wanda says.  
"Look again," Vision says to her.  
"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me," Clint says with venom.

"I saw it too," Gabi adds, glaring at her brother and the others.  
"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side..." Thor explains.  
"Is it? Are you? On our side?" Steve asks.  
"I don't think it's that simple," Vision says.  
"Well it better get real simple real soon," Clint says.  
"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all," Vision says.  
"What's he waiting for?" Tony asks.  
"You."  
"Where?" Bruce asks.  
"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too," Clint answers.  
"If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..."  
"What will you do?" Vision asks, he looks at them all realizing they will destroy him, "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." Vision holds up Thor's hammer. Everyone looks in shock as Vision turns his eyes towards Gabrielle.

"I am not the only worthy on here to lift Mjolnir," Vision says.

"You do know that you're not supposed to be able to do that, right?" Tony asks.

"Most of you cannot lift the hammer, I know. But one other here can."

"We don't know that for sure," Steve says. Vision looks at Gabrielle again before passing her the hammer. She squeaks and catches it, but unlike the others, she can hold it.

"Wait, Shego is worthy, but Capsicle isn't?" Tony asks, "that doesn't make any sense?"

"My sister?" Clint asks, "Really!?"

"I...uh...no thanks!" Gabi says, tossing the hammer back to Thor.

"I bet it's a girl thing," Tony says, "I bet all girls can lift it."

"Not necessarily Stark," Steve says.

"Okay, back to the task ahead," Gabi says, to change the subject.

"I bet that's why none of the other girls tried either. I've solved the mystery," Tony says.

"Right," Thor says, patting Tony on the shoulder, "Well done."  
"Three minutes," Steve says to everyone, "Get what you need." The Avengers all prepare themselves for their battle before they head to the jet so they can fly to Sokovia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. I'm sure you're looking for an explanation and here it is: I am a lazy, lazy traitor. The past three days I have been doing almost nothing besides sleeping, eating, playing Zoo Tycoon, and watching... Arrow. But you know what, I don't care that I'm cheating on Marvel because have you seen Stephen Amell shirtless? I'm almost done with season 2 now. There are a total of 13 chapters in this story, fyi. So we're almost done.**

 **Disclaimer: Would anyone that owned Marvel stuff be watching DC stuff?**

 **Warnings: I don't even remember what this story is about at this point. So there's probably a bot of violence, language and sadness, but don't quote me on it.**

* * *

"Holy cow! There is a floating city!" Jess exclaims, watching the news.

"How are they going to stop that?" Daniel asks.

"I have no idea," Jess says, then instinctively pulls out her cell phone to text Bucky to make sure he's okay, but decides not to, seeing as the others are around her.

"Let's hope they can stop it or the whole world is doomed."

"What do we do?" Jess asks, "we could very well die today."

"I don't know," Howard says. They all sit and watch the news as the story progresses. Things are not looking good as the city just gets higher and higher. Suddenly the helicarrier arrives to get the people out of the city.

"Well, it looks like the people are getting off the city," Peggy says, "that's good. But it doesn't matter if they don't stop the city from falling."

"I am sure the Avengers have a plan," Jarvis says.

"I certainly hope so," Jess says, "or we're all going to die." They continue to watch the news as the carrier begins to leave and the whole city explodes. They all breathe a sigh of relief. The Avengers have saved the day again.

"I hope they are all okay," Jess says, "but at least the world is safe now. At least until something else comes up." That's when Jess's cell phone beeps, a text message from Maria.

' _I'm sure you saw the news, everyone is safe. None of the team were killed, some injures but that is it.'_

' _Good, I'll tell the others. What happens now?'_ Jess replies and then tells the team the good news.

' _Relax, get things ready for the wedding, that is, until another group wants to cause trouble.'_

' _The wedding. That's something to look forward to. I'd almost forgotten about it.'_

' _So did the others. But first the bride needs to heal.'_

' _When can we go back to the tower?'_

' _Now. We should be back in the next three hours.'_

"Get your stuff packed back up," Jess tells them, "we're heading back to the tower soon. The Avengers need to spend some time healing, so you'll be here a little while longer."

"It will be good to be back at the tower without a murderous robot on the loose," Howard says.

"Yeah," Peggy says, "and there is more things to do in the city than there is around here." They all head back to the tower and wait for the Avengers to return. When Jess thinks she's alone, she pulls out her phone.

' _Hey. Are you alright? Did you see the news?'_

' _I am fine, and I did see the news. They did a great job.'_

' _They're all okay. Don't worry.'_

' _That is good.'_

' _They're not back yet, but they will be soon. I'm alone right now so no one knows. Otherwise I would have texted you earlier.'_

' _That is alright, love.'_

' _I'm gonna go check on them,'_ Jess stands up.

' _Alright.'_ She heads off to find the others. They all are in the living room, waiting for the Avengers to return. She settles down with them and they make small talk.

"So, the group is in here," Tony says, entering the room.

"Yeah, we are now," Peggy says, "we watched the whole thing on the news."

"That battle was a hard one. We are lucky we got out alive."

"Well, you did it. You saved the day. Of course, you did cause the problem…" Jess points out.

"Yea, I know. But now we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Well, as long as you don't do anything stupid again," Peggy says, "which is hard to believe, given your genetics."

"Hey!" Howard says.

"I understand, Aunt Peggy. I bet you guys want to stay a while longer, maybe stay for the wedding?"

"I'm not sure we should be here that long," Peggy says, "have they picked a date? Weddings take quite a bit of time to plan."

"I think they said December," Tony answers, "Yea...that's too long."

"I'm sure it'll be a great wedding," Peggy says, "too bad it won't take you that long to fix the machine."

"Oh, the machine is ready to go," Tony says, "we finished it before Ultron."

"I suppose we should be heading home, then," Peggy says, "we can leave tomorrow."

"Who would have thought we'd be here for an event like this last one," Daniel says.

"Well, I'd rather not be around for another end of the world event if I can't actually help fix it," Peggy says.

"Let's have a big dinner tonight, to celebrate saving the world and having you here," Tony says.

"That sounds nice," Peggy says, "I'll be happy to help cook. I know a few things."

"I can help," Jarvis says, "I love cooking."

"I bet Maria will like the help," Tony says.

"Sounds like a plan," Jarvis says, "although, I'll be happy to get back to my wife."

"Wait," Daniel says, "Gabi isn't cooking?"

"She was...injured, so Steve and Clint aren't letting her out of their sight," Tony answers.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jarvis asks, concerned.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest. Her body is already healing."

"What happened?" Jess asks.

"Ultron used our jet's guns against us. Most of us got out fine, but Shego and Sonic got shot like four to six times."

"Sonic?" Jess asks him, "and how come I don't have a nickname yet?"

"Pietro, one of the enhanced teens, and you do. You are the doctor."

"That's not all that creative," Jess says, "but I'll take it."

"You'll understand when you see Doctor Who."

"What's that?" Jess asks him, a question that she would soon be glad she asked.

"A TV show, I'll show it to you some time."

"Awesome. I was watching movies with Maria and then I read some of her books," Jess says.

"Nice, anyway, I should tell Maria to st-"

"Steven Grant Rogers! Clinton Francis Barton! Leave me alone!" they hear Gabrielle yell, coming into the room.

"You were shot!" Steve calls, "you need to rest."

"I can take care of myself."

"You need time to heal," Clint says.

"I can take care of myself! I am not a child."

"We're only worried because we love you," Steve says, "besides, it's not like there is much to do."

"I know, Steve," Gabi says, facing him, "I was just going to ask Jess if she wanted to watch Supernatural."

"I'd love to. I was in the middle of season two when the city started floating."

"You aren't even at the best part yet! We have to watch now!"

"Alright. We can go up to your floor and watch it. You have a tv, right?"

"Of course," Gabi smiles as they head off.

"I better not hear any fangirling over Sam Winchester!" Tony calls to them.

"I'm more of a Dean girl," Jess calls as they head to the elevator. They go up to her room and start watching.

During one of the episodes, Jess's phone starts beeping. When she ignores it, it beeps again.

"Who's texting you?" Gabi asks.

"Probably one of the guys checking on you or trying to get me help cook dinner," Jess lies, "it doesn't matter."

"Okay?"

"Come on, let's get back to the show," Jess says.

"Okay." They keep watching the show.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he just died! That's awful! He's one of the main characters! What's Dean gonna do without him?"

"You will just have to watch." Her phone beeps two more times before she pulls it out and checks it.

' _I'm busy right now. I'll text you later, okay?'_

' _Alright, but how is Steve?'_

' _He's fine. Why?'_

' _We know how stupid he can be. Was...was Gabrielle hurt?'_

' _A little, but not too bad. We're watching Netflix. I pulled her away from him. Everything is going to be okay.'_

' _Good, it's my fault she got pulled into all of this.'_

' _That's not true, Love.'_

' _If I had just left her with Steve, Hydra would have never experimented on her.'_

' _You had no control over your actions. We've talked about this. Stop blaming yourself and do something productive.'_

' _Alright, love. Goodnight. I love you.'_

' _I love you too.'_ She puts her phone away.

"Who were you texting?" Gabi asks.

"What?" Jess asks.

"I saw you texting someone."

"Oh. Just checking up on you, is all," she says, "I said you were fine."

"I don't know why they would text you. FRIDAY would tell them if something was wrong."

"You know how it is," she says, "probably just doesn't want to get yelled at or something."

"True."

"Ms. Arnold, Ms. Barton, Ms. Fury asked me to inform you that dinner is ready," FRIDAY says.

"Thank you, FRIDAY," Jess says, standing up, "hey, can I use your phone changer? Mine's in my room, and I have a feeling we'll be watching more after dinner."

"Sure, it's on the bedside table. Right side of the bed," Gabi answers, slowly standing up. Jess plugs her phone in and sets it on the table.

"Need some help?" Jess asks her.

"Maybe a little," Gabi replies, struggling a little to walk. Jess helps her to the elevator. They get to the dining room and sit with everyone while Peggy and Maria serve the food. They all enjoy their dinner together, talking and laughing like friends. They're going to miss each other when they're gone. That night, they decide to watch movies together before the others head off back home. They mostly watch modern movies, but they make sure they don't pick anything with an important historical events mentioned.

"Okay, last thing to watch!" Tony says, putting a DVD in, "I know everyone is going to get a laugh out of this."

"What is it?" Peggy asks him.

"You will recognize it once it starts."

"Alright," Jess says. The movie starts playing. Suddenly 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan' starts playing, causing the Avengers, minus Steve, go into a laughing fit.

"It's not that funny," Steve says.

"You look so cute on stage, Stevie," Gabi says, still laughing.

"Man, I remember these shows," Jess smiles, "remember that one you tried to do overseas?"

"That was horrible," Steve sighs, "and I'm not cute."

"Sorry, but I've got to disagree," Jess says, "the outfit was adorable. Hey, maybe when you have kids, you can dress them up in mini Captain America costumes like the one from the shows."

"Like Tony did?" Natasha asks, showing the picture of tiny Tony in a Captain America costume.

"How on earth did you find that picture?" Tony asks her as the others laugh at it.

"I'm a spy, I can find anything."

"Man, that's got embarrassing," Clint laughs, "you look adorable."

"You shouldn't talk brother," Gabrielle says, showing Clint in his SSR costume when they were younger.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Clint says, "I'm sure they'd like to see the picture of you in your little ballet outfit." Clint pulls out his phone and finds the picture.

"At least I liked dancing," Gabi says, "besides, technically, Peggy, Howard and Jarvis have seen me dance."

"At least no one has anything on me," Jess says, "but I think all of you look adorable."

"We better get some sleep," Tony says, "we had a long day."

"Agreed," Clint says. They all disperse to their rooms. Cap helps Gabi back up to their room. When they get to their room, Gabi notices Jess's cell phone. Even though she is curious, she puts her phone in the drawer.

"Is that Jess's phone?" Cap asks, noticing her put it in a drawer, "I should probably get her number. I've been meaning to ask."

"I bet she'll give it to you tomorrow," Gabi says, getting under the covers slowly.

"Yeah. I don't want to go through it," Steve says, climbing in beside her.

"I love you, Steve."

"I love you too," Steve says. They both fall asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the day's activities.

In the morning, after breakfast, everyone gathers in the lab to say their goodbyes and see their friends off.

"Have a good life," Steve says, taking Daniel's hand, "keep up the great work."

"Will do, Captain," Daniel says, shaking his hand, "it was good to get to know you."

"It's good to know you, as well."

"Goodbye, Steve," Peggy says, "I'm glad you're happy."

"Goodbye, Peggy," Steve smiles, "Thank you, and I am glad you are happy as well."

"Well, you're not half bad, kid," Howard tells Tony, "you did save the world. Just no more robots, okay?"

"No more robots," Tony says, "thanks, Dad, it was...nice to actually get to know you."

"I'll try to be a better parent this time around, okay?" Howard says.

"Okay, Dad. Stay safe?"

"I will. But not too safe," Howard smirks. Tony laughs at that.

"Goodbye, son," he says.

"Goodbye, Dad."

"And Cap, I'm sorry I pulled the Cube out of the water, but I know I can't mess with history. I'll find a safe place for it for now," Howard says.

"Thank you, Howard," Steve says, "I'm glad we got to see each other again."

"And Gabi, take good care of him, okay? But don't be afraid to put him in his place," Howard says.

"I will," Gabi smiles, "if you ever meet Howard Barton, get him to at least be nice to his kids?"

"Will do," Howard says.

"I'm gonna miss you," Jess says, hugging Peggy goodbye, "watch over everyone, okay?"

"I will, promise," Peggy smiles.

"Remember to yell at Howard at least once a year in a way that would make me proud," Jess tells her friend.

"I will," Peggy laughs. They all finish saying their goodbyes, then stand in front of the machine. Tony activates it and their four friends vanish into a bright light.

"Home, sweet home," Daniel says, looking around Howard's lab, "too bad we'll never see them again, though." Or so they thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry. I'm lazy and now I'm anxious about going back to school on Sunday. I'll try to update more now. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: It's been a long day. You know the drill.**

 **Warnings: Just the usual stuff**

* * *

 **One Year Later**

"Wow, this dinner is really good, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy says. They always get together at least once a month and have dinner.

"Thank you, Peggy," Jarvis says, "I took some pointers from our friends."

"So, you guys are getting married in a couple months," Ana smiles, looking between Peggy and Daniel, "are you excited?"

"Very excited," Peggy smiles.

"I'm sure it'll be a great ceremony," Ana says, "I remember my wedding perfectly. Happiest day of my life."

"We are getting everything together," Daniel says, "it will a perfect day."

"I never would have taken you for the marrying type, Peg," Howard says, "but I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you, Howard," Peggy says.

"Howard, honey," Maria says, "did you show them what was sent to us?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Howard pulls out an envelope and passes it to Peggy, "these came through a few weeks ago. They just appeared in my lab."

"Appeared?" Peggy asks, opening the envelope.

"Do you think it's from them?" Daniel asks.

"'Dear everyone,'" Peggy reads, "'I thought that maybe you would like a little something from us. I hope everything's going fine with you, hope you like the gift. From Anthony 'Tony' Stark.'"

"What's in it?" Jarvis asks her.

"Pictures," Peggy answers, placing them on the table, "they're from Steve and Gabrielle's wedding."

"Wow. They all look amazing," Daniel says, looking through the pictures, "I guess they still haven't found Bucky."

"I guess so," Howard says, "They look extremely happy."

"Look at this group shot," Jarvis says, "I miss them. They were good people."

"Clint's family is adorable," Peggy smiles, "it's too bad Bruce is missing. I bet he would have gone with Natasha."

"I'm sure they'll find him. They probably already have," Jarvis says. They finish up dinner and clean up the kitchen. They go and talk for a while in the living room.

"Who wants dessert?" Jarvis asks after they talk for a while.

"Sure," Howard answers for everyone.

"Jarvis, you relax," Maria says, "Ana and I can handle getting dessert."

"Are you sure?" Jarvis asks her.

"Of course," the two women go into the kitchen. The room starts getting really bright.

"Oh no, not again," Daniel says.

"Again!?" Howard yells as they are surrounded by light. They close their eyes and find themselves back in Tony Stark's lab.

"Dad?" Tony asks, walking in.

"Tony, were you messing with the machine?" Howard asks.

"I just got back from a meeting with the team," Tony says, "I haven't touched the thing since I sent the pictures."

"Well, someone did," Peggy says, "where's the machine? You can just send us back."

"The machine is at Avengers mansion. Now isn't the best time, not with the Accords meeting coming up."

"The Accords?" Daniel asks.

"The Sokovia Accords, they are to rein us in so we don't keep on killing innocent people."

"Well, you did sort of almost destroy the world," Daniel says.

"Yea, thanks for that reminder."

"Where's the rest of the team?" Peggy asks, "if we're stuck here for a while again, we may as well go be friendly."

"They are at the mansion, discussing the accords. But Steve, Gabrielle and Sam are leaving for England, then Vienna.."

"Why?" Jarvis asks, "and why can't you take us to the mansion?"

"A funeral and everyone is getting ready to sign the accords at UN meeting. We are leaving soon to the meeting."

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Daniel asks

"You can stay here or go and stay with Jess at her house," Tony says.

"Who else is here?" Peggy asks him.

"No one."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Jess again," Peggy says, "I'd like to visit."

"I'll take you before I head to the meeting."

"Alright. Sounds good," Daniel says. Tony gets things together and they head off to Jessica's home near the Avenger's Mansion. Tony drops them off and heads to the meeting.

"Wow, this place looks amazing," Peggy says as they approach the house. She goes up and knocks on the door.

"Peggy?" Jess asks, opening the door, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"We aren't sure," Peggy answers, "we just appeared in Tony's lab."

"Come on in," she moves out of the doorway to let them in.

"You have a lovely home," Jarvis says, noticing the baby monitor, "do you have a child?"

"No, I'm just babysitting," Jess says, closing the door behind them, "turns out I'm actually really good at it."

"That is adorable," Peggy smiles, "may we see the baby?"

"Of course," she says, "I run a babysitting thing, but at the moment, I'm only watching one."

"What about working for the Avengers?" Howard asks, as she heads upstairs.

"We haven't really had any jobs," Jess says, "plus, we've been keeping it on the down low since Sokovia." She walks into one of the bedrooms and lifts a baby out of the crib. She heads back to the living room where the others are waiting.

"Aww! He's adorable," Peggy smiles.

"He is, isn't he?" Jess ask, smiling, "hopefully I'll have a few of these some day."

"What's the little guy's name?" Howard asks.

"I suppose I should have started with that," Jess says, "this is James. James Anthony Rogers."

"T-that's...he's Steve's son?" Howard asks.

"Yeah. He looks just like his daddy," Jess smiles, "Tony sent you the wedding photos. Weren't you curious as to why it was postponed?"

"No, we thought he just sent them late," Daniel says.

"No, they had to push the wedding back until after this little guy was born," Jess says, sitting down in one of the chairs, "he's four months old now."

"He's adorable, looks like he has a little brown hair," Peggy says, looking at the boy.

"Yeah. You want to hold him?" Jess asks her, "he's pretty friendly." Peggy nods and takes the little boy from her. James opens his eyes and looks at her.

"He has his father's eyes," Daniel says, sitting next to Peggy.

"And I'm almost certain he's got his personality," Jess says, "except you know, Steve doesn't try putting everything in his mouth."

"Steve and Gabi must be happy to have him," Howard says.

"They are. You should you have seen Steve when he found out," Jess laughs, "Tony's got it recorded. It was hilarious. And then, of course, he went into overprotective mode."

"That must have irritated Gabrielle," Daniel says.

"It did," Jess says, "a lot. He got yelled at quite a bit. I've never seen Steve as happy as he was the day James was born, though."

"I bet, now I see the design on his blanket," Jarvis says, "his shield with blue stars around it."

"Yeah. James loves that thing," Jess says, "it's hard to get it away from him to wash it."

"Has Gabrielle gotten her powers under control? I am sure that wouldn't have been good if she didn't control them during her pregnancy."

"She got them under control completely not long after you guts left, actually," Jess says.

"That's impressive," Daniel says. James looks over at Daniel and smiles at him and then starts babbling.

"Yeah, it is," Jess says, "Steve and Gabi aren't going to be happy about missing the fact that he's been making a lot of noise lately. But isn't he the cutest?"

"He's adorable," Peggy says, watching the boy put his blanket in his mouth.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Jess asks them, "it's been a year."

"Well, Daniel and I are getting married," Peggy smiles.

"Really?" Jess smiles, "that's awesome! Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you," Daniel smiles.

"When's the wedding?" Jess asks them.

"In four months."

"Well, I'm sure wedding pictures will make there way to me. It's easier to find stuff from the past than the future," Jess says, "you guys are welcome to stay here, if you want. But you may be woken up a couple times at night."

"That is just fine," Jarvis says, "we will have to get used to it."

"There are five rooms, including mine. Stark actually got me this place. I was looking for a place and the next thing you know, I own a house that's way too big for one person and some children that I watch."

"Tony is certainly a good guy," Howard says, "but he seemed on edge when we saw him."

"Because of the Accords. It's put a strain on the team," Jess says, "do you really think that Steve and Gabi would leave me with their four month old if they had any other choice?"

"From what we heard, I wouldn't think Steve would agree with the Accords."

"He doesn't," Jess says, "but they may as well be law. There are enough countries that support them. Now all we're waiting on is the official vote. But Steve will never sign them. Which will make him a fugitive. And since I've never technically done anything Avenging and I don't have any powers, I'm safe. Hence, James."

"I hope everything will be okay," Jarvis says.

"I don't see how they could be, honestly," Jess says, "the team is split down the middle, basically."

"That is not good."

"No, it's not," Jess says, "the UN meeting is tomorrow. It's rather late. You guys can fight over who gets what themed bedroom. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Peggy says, handing back the, now cooing, baby.

"He's been staying in my room with me because he likes the company," Jess says, "second door on the right is my room. The bathroom is across from it. First and third doors on both sides are bedrooms."

"Alright." They head up stairs and choose their rooms, luckily it wasn't too hard this time. Howard ends up in the under the sea themed room, Jarvis in the princess room, Peggy in the jungle room, and Daniel in the kitty room.

Jess is the first one up in the morning. She turns on the tv to the UN meeting and feeds James his breakfast. What comes on is not the UN meeting, but about the attack at the Vienna centre by the Winter Soldier. She immediately shifts James a little and pulls out her phone.

' _It's not true, right?'_ She texts him.

' _I didn't attack, I am not even in Vienna.'_

' _Stay hidden. Stay safe. I can't lose you.'_

' _I will doll, I promise.'_

' _I love you.'_

' _I love you too.'_

"Oh my God," came Peggy's voice from behind her. She's staring at the television screen, watching the report and then the explosion played in slow motion.

"It wasn't him," Jess says, "he's not like that. Someone is trying to frame him. But why?"

"Who knows," Howard says, walking in, "but it is not going to be good."

"He's not in Vienna," Jess says, "I'm sure that Steve will find a way to prove that."

"We can only hope."

"No way it's him," Steve tells Sam, "we have to find him before the authorities do, though. They'll kill him as soon as they see him."

"How are we going to find him?" Sam asks, "he could be anywhere."

"Not anywhere," Gabi walks up with Sharon, "we may have a lead."

"Where?" Steve asks her.

"Bucharest, Romania."

"I'm going," Steve says, "none of you have to come with me. I'm not going to ask you to become fugitives."

"I'm going with you," Gabi says, "you're my husband and I am not letting you do this alone."

"I'm joining too man," Sam says, "I did say I would help you find him."

"Alright," Steve says, "at least we know that if anything happens to us, James is in good hands. Let's go." The three of them head off to find Bucky before anyone else can find him.

When they arrive, Steve gets a lead on where he might be, the only problem is the authorities are on his tail. He climbs several flights of stairs to an apartment. He looks around, thinking that it's empty.

"You shouldn't be here," Bucky says from behind Steve.

"Do you know who I am?" Steve turns around and looks at him.

"You're Steve."

"I need you to trust me," he says, "there are people after you."

"I know, I can handle it."

"How? You need to come with me. I can keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe."

" _Cap, they're on the roof,"_ Sam says into the comm, " _I'm stuck. I can't get in to help."_

" _They're coming up the stairs too,"_ Gabi says, " _Should I keep them occupied?"_

' _Yes, but don't get too close,"_ Steve says, ' _I only need a couple minutes."_

" _Right, I'll keep to the shadows."_ That's when they could hear the men outside the door.

"We need to go. Now," Steve tell Bucky.

"You need to go, I can take them on my own," Bucky says.

"Buck, they're everywhere," Steve says, "we don't have time to argue." The men break thru the windows and try to the the door down. Steve and Bucky do their best to not get shot. Bucky grabs his backpack and his cell phone and jumps out one of the windows and onto an adjoining roof. As he runs he is attacked by another man, the Black Panther. Steve follows Bucky out the window and pulls Black Panther away from Bucky, letting him escape. The three continue their chase. Sam and Gabi help keep the authorities off of them. Steve ends up stealing a car to try to help escape, but eventually all of them are caught and brought in for questioning.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tony asks Steve in one of the rooms.

"I was protecting my friend," Steve says.

"He's a killer, Steve. You should know that, and you got Sam and Gabrielle involved."

"He didn't do this," Steve says, "I know he didn't. He's not under Hydra's control anymore."

"He attacked the UN meeting."

"No, he didn't," Steve says, "he was in Romania. Plus, if he did blow up a building, he's trained enough to not get caught."

"Steve, you should have known to leave this alone. Now you are a wanted man and your wife is wanted too. What about your son?"

"She voluntarily helped me," Steve says, "and James is safe. I'd trust Jess with my life."

"You should raise your own child."

"I will," Steve tells him, "because the truth will come out. Bucky's name will be cleared. And the Accords will be dropped."

"So you just want everything, all of the killing, to continue?" Tony asks, "is that what you want James to grow up with?"

"The Accords aren't the solution," Steve says, "the government has no right to tell us where we can and can't go." Tony sighs as Steve leaves the room to be with Sam and his wife.

"They try intimidating you guys too?" Steve asks them.

"Yea," Sam answers, "didn't really work on me."

"Stark tried using James against me," Steve says, sitting down beside Gabi.

"Of course he did."

"Why are you guys doing this?" Natasha walks into the room, "you're not going to win this one."

"We can," Gabi finally says, unlike the others, she was threaten to be put back into a cage.

"Well, here's a fun fact," Nat says, "Bucky had a cell phone. He and Jess have been in contact. Probably since she arrived from the 40's."

"What?" Steve and Gabi ask.

"Do you really trust her now? You've been looking for so long and one of your best friends has had contact with him this whole time and didn't bother telling you," Nat says. Steve and Gabi look at each other, shocked that she never told them.

"Just thought you should know," Nat says before leaving the room again.

"What are we going to do now?" Gabi asks.

"I don't know," Steve says, "but I'm sure Jess had a reason. Bucky probably told her not to."

"Probably."

"So, Cap, what exactly is the plan now?" Sam asks.

"I'm not really sure," Steve says.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sure you all hate me by now. You're like 'This chick has this story written already and she's still not updating.' Well, this chick is sorry. I do have a good excuse. I'm at the end of my second week of my second year of college. Last week I literally had 12 plus hours of math homework on this stupid online program, on top of the reading I have to do for my creative writing class, my two sciences classes, and my German class. So, I've been busy with that (and Gilmore Girls to keep me from jumping out my window (not that I could because it doesn't open very much, which sucks because my room is about 12,000 degrees.)) Anyways, here you go. This story is almost done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of Civil War or Agent Carter or any Marvel stuff. I've also only seen Civil War 1 1/2 times, so don't blame me if the details are off.**

 **Warnings: Umm... the usual stuff.**

* * *

Not long after they got the news that Steve, Bucky, and Falcon got arrested, there is a knock on the door.

"Everyone be quiet," Jess whispers, "someone take James upstairs and lock yourself into a room." She grabs a gun and heads to the front door. Jarvis takes James and they all head upstairs.

"Miss Arnold?" a voice asks. Jess slowly opens the door, leaving the chain locked. She keeps the gun pointed at the door gap as she looks to see who it is.

"Hello, my name is Hank Pym," he says, "Mr. Rogers sent me to help you."

"I know who you are. But Steve is in jail. And I don't need any help," Jess tells him.

"He escaped along with his wife, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes," Hank explains, "the government is on their way here to get James."

"Thanks your the heads up. Don't worry, I already have a plan. Thanks for the concern," she starts to shut the door.

"Mr. Stark told them about you and your hide out."

"Damn it," Jess swears, "what am I supposed to do now?"

"I have a home no one knows about in London, you can stay there."

"London? How are we supposed to get to London without being put on a computer system? Plus, I'm not alone."

"Don't worry, I have a way to get you there."

"Fine," she opens the door and lets him in, "Guys! We need to go! You have 5 minutes!"

"What is going on?" Howard calls down.

"Government agents are on their way here," Jess tells him, heading upstairs. She goes into her room and the packs that she had packed in advance for her in James in case something like this happened. She heads downstairs, followed by the others. Hank looks at them and is surprised to see who is with her.

"It's a long story," Jess tells him, "we need to go. How big is your car?"

"Big enough for all of you."

"Did you bring a car seat?" Jess asks him.

"Yes."

"Alright," Jess takes James from Jarvis and they head to the car. They put their bags into the car and Jess puts James into the car seat. They head off not long before the agents arrive. Hank gets them on his private jet with his daughter Hope, she explains everything that is going on with Steve and the others. Jess listens as she comforts James, who is fussy because of the altitude.

"They need to get to Siberia before Zemo does and releases the other soldiers," Hope finishes.

"Wow. I can't believe there are five more," Jess says, "if they get loose, lots of people could die."

"That is why Captain and his team are on their way to stop him, but we fear that Stark is going to stop him and not listen."

"Can't we do anything to help?" Jess asks, "I hate being sidelined."

"Protecting James is of utmost importance," Hope says, "if the government gets their hands on him, they will use him against Captain and Shadow."

"What happens now? Will we ever see them again? Or will they be hiding forever?" Jess asks.

"I am not sure."

"Well, at some point, someone is going to have to get the time machine back so we can go home," Daniel says, "we don't belong here."

"I know, father is working on a way to send you back."

"Well, hopefully it doesn't take too long," Jarvis says.

"I am sure it won't."

"I just hope everything works out," Jess says, "James deserves to know his real parents. I can take care of him, but I won't pretend to be his mom."

"We will get him back to his parents," Howard says, "I am sure Steve and Tony will work everything out."

"I never would have imagined any of this happening," Jess sighs, finally getting James to sleep.

"I am not so sure about that, Mr. Stark," Hope says, slight venom in her voice.

"What makes you say that?" Howard asks, "do you know something I don't?"

"I know about you, Stark. My father says never trust a Stark."

"Aren't you firey?" He asks, "look, my son is just being stupid. He'll come around. Just be patient."

"For all our sakes, lets hope you are right."

"I know I'm right," Howard says, "it won't take very long."

They soon make it to the house and settle in, Hope makes everyone food since they haven't eaten in awhile. Jess doesn't let James out of her sight, just in case.

"I hope they all are alright," Peggy says as they eat.

"They don't have their phones anymore," Jess says, "and I'm sure the government is now monitoring my phone."

"You should get rid of it," Daniel says.

"It's still in New York. I left it there," Jess says, "Stark showed me how to turn off the tracking. But I didn't want to take any chances. They probably think I'm still in the states."

"That was very smart."

"I know. I just hope he's okay," Jess says, "it's strange not having a way to communicate with him."

"Being in contact with him right now would cause him to be distracted," Jarvis says, "it's best that you don't contact him."

"I know," Jess says as they finish dinner, "this is good, Hope. Thank you for cooking."

"You are welcome," Hope says as the phone rings, "Hello? Oh, hi dad...what? All of them? What about Steve and Bucky? Right, okay. Bye."

"What's going on?" Jess asks her, concerned.

"Steve and Bucky got away, but the others...they were all arrested," Hope tells them.

"Where are they being held?" Howard asks her.

"The Raft."

"Do you know where it is?" Howard asks her.

"In the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Peggy, Chief, Jarvis," Howard says, "Fancy a prison break?"

"It is a high maximum prison for dangerous criminals," Hope says, "Do you think you can actually get in?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Howard says, "I take it there's a lab here?"

"Yes, in the basement."

"Great. There's a few things I need to make, but I know we can pull this off," Howard says, "is it safe to bring them here?"

"I don't think that would be wise. People will talk in the neighborhood if they see wanted criminals."

"Right. I'm sure one of them knows a safe house."

"I am sure they do."

"I'll be in the lab," Howard says. He heads downstairs to the lab and starts getting things ready for the prison break.

"Jess?" Peggy asks, "are you alright?"

"I guess so," she says, "it's just that I never would have expected any of this to happen."

"Neither did we, they looked so close the last time we were here."

"And now, I'm taking care of my best friend's son and I may never see my fiancé again," Jess says.

"I am so sorry."

"I always wanted a family of my own," Jess says, "the plan was that after the war, we were going to get married, settle down, and have a couple kids. Now, instead, I'm living 70 years ahead of my time, the man I love was turned into a murdering psychopath by an evil Nazi science agency, and he's now hiding from the government after being framed and instead of raising my own kids, I'm taking care of the kid of a world famous superhero and my best friend, who also has abilities. And I'm hiding out in the secret house of a millionaire who I hadn't met until today."

"We will find Steve and Bucky," Peggy says.

"Howard is working on a way to save the others," Daniel says, "so you will have them soon."

"Yeah, but they can't come here," Jess says, "so I won't see them either."

"They will find a place to stay and you can join them."

"Not if it puts James at risk. Keeping him safe is the most important thing right now."

"We know."

"I've never been the type that is good at waiting around, but what choice do I have right now?"

"We will figure this out, Jess."

"I know we will," Jess says, "can someone watch James for a bit? I haven't gotten much sleep."

"I will," Peggy says, taking the little boy.

"Thanks," she goes upstairs to get some sleep.

"You know, he is really cute," Daniel says.

"He is," Peggy smiles, sitting on the couch.

"I feel bad for Jess," he says, "she deserves to be happy, but it seems like some universal force is trying to stop that from happening."

"I feel bad too, but I am sure she will have her happiness soon."

"Once this all works out, she will," Daniel says, taking James into his arms, "she seems like she'll be a great mother. She's doing a great job with James."

"She will make a wonderful mother. I know she will. But Gabrielle deserves to be a mother to her son."

"Yes, she does," Daniel says, "so does Steve, after everything he's been through."

"I called my father again," Hope says, "he got some information on what happened after they were taken to the Raft."

"What do you know?" Peggy asks, "and do you have any information on Steve or Bucky?"

"Wanda and Gabrielle...went through more then the others when they arrived. And Stark found them, they found Zemo after he killed the other five."

"So now they're locked up too?" Daniel asks, "and what did they do to the girls?"

"Far as I know, Tony was helping before Dad lost the connection. With Wanda and Gabrielle...they went through more experiments."

"Thank you for telling us. You'll keep us updated of you learn more?" Peggy asks.

"I will," Hope says, "I will go tell Howard what I was told."

"Alright," Peggy says. She turns on the news to see if they know anything more. She just hopes that they can actually get their friends out of prison and reunite Gabi and Steve with their baby. Howard, Jarvis, Peggy and Daniel soon leave to go to the Raft to break the team out. Howard has some cool gadgets to help get them out of the prison.

"Ear plugs in," Howard says, "unless you want to be knocked out." They put their ear plugs in. He activates a sonic device that knocks out all the guards that are in earshot of it. Daniel opens the door and they head into the room.

"They all are here," Daniel says.

"Great," Howard sets a case on the floor, "put one of these over the lock of each cell. It'll get them out." They each take one and go to each cell, Clint and Sam smile while Scott looks very confused. Peggy looks sadly at the state that Wanda and Gabrielle are in.

"What happened to them?" Daniel asks, looking into the girls' cell.

"Whatever happened it can't have been good," Howard says.

"We have to let them out, though," Daniel says, then looks at the others they rescued, "any idea what they did to them?"

"They took them to a lab," Scott answers, "they wanted to try and contain their powers."

"Do any of you know a safe place all of you can go?" Peggy asks, "one that the government doesn't know about? You can't come back with us. We're protecting James."

"I have somewhere," Steve says, walking into the room.

"Steve," Peggy says, "what are you doing here? Where's Bucky?"

"Bucky is safe, T'Challa has him. We can go and stay with him."

"Well, we have a friend working on finding a way to get us home," Daniel says, "I'll tell Jess that you guys are safe when we get back to where we're staying."

"You can bring her here," He hands him where they will be, "Bucky wants to see her and I want my son back."

"Jess has been taking good care of him," Peggy says, "well, this may be goodbye again. I hope this all works out for you guys."

"Thank you, Peggy," Steve says, taking his wife into his arms. Clint picks up Wanda, who is like a daughter to him.

"Let's get out of here," Scott says, "before the guards wake up." They all leave, Steve takes his team back to Wakanda while Howard gets the others back to London.

"Jess?" Jarvis asks, as they enter the house.

"Yes?" Jess walks out of the living room, carrying James, "were you successful?"

"Yes, we were."

"Everyone is safe," Peggy says, "Bucky is safe as well."

"That's great," Jess smiles, "I'm glad they're safe."

"Do you want to go be with him?"

"Is it safe?" Jess asks, "I've got to keep James safe."

"It is safe. The new king of Wakanda is keeping everyone safe."

"Wakanda?" Jess asks, "isn't that guy after Bucky? And how would I even get there?"

"He changed sides," Howard says, "I bet Hank will let us use his jet again to get there."

"Are you coming with me?" Jess asks, "or are you guys staying here?"

"We will probably stay here since Hank is helping us get home."

"Well, it was nice seeing you all again," Jess says, "Hope, can you call your father and ask him if I can use his jet?"

"Of course," Hope says, going to call her father.

"Thank you," Jess says. They all head to the jet an hour later and head off to Wakanda. Jess gets James to sleep and then falls asleep herself. She just wants everything to go back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be.

"Everything is going to be ok," Peggy says.

"I hope so," Daniel says.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess what, readers? I'm sick. I've caught what is apparently being refered to as the Plague at my school. I have a really sore throat and I keep coughing. It's not pleasant. I actually was wearing sweats and locked in my room all day yesterday except for when I went to dinner. Being sick sucks. Anyways, after this is only the epilogue, which will be posted tomorrow. If you haven't already, go check out Sisters. Or if you don't like the X - Men, I'm about to post the first chapter of another story, an Avengers soulmate story. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If I had any legal rights, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

 **Warnings: Cuteness and some other stuff**

* * *

Soon the plane lands and Peggy wakes Jess up from her all exit the plane to be greeted by T'Challa's men. Some of his men took their bags and then escorted them to a car to drive them to their friends.

"Welcome my friends," T'Challa greets them when they arrive.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness," Jess says, "thank you for allowing my friends and I to come stay here. It means a lot."

"You are very welcome." He shows them around their new home, they soon get to the main living room where the others are.

"Look James. Look who it is," Jess says to James in her baby voice, "who is that? Is that Mommy and Daddy?"

"James!" Gabrielle smiles, seeing her cooing son. Jess hands the little boy over to his mother. Gabi smiles and holds her son close, happy to have her son back. James giggles and holds onto his mother's clothes.

"We missed you so much," Steve says, smiling at his little boy.

"We are so sorry for leaving you," Gabi says.

"It won't happen again," Steve tells James and kisses his head. James smiles and coos some more.

"So this is the Punk's kid," Bucky says, walking into the room.

"Bucky!" Jess smiles at him.

"Hello, my little angel," Bucky smiles.

"I missed you," she smiles and hugs him, "what happened to your arm?"

"Tony destroyed it."

"Sounds like a complicated story," Jess says, her arms still wrapped around him, "maybe you can tell it to me later."

"I will, right now I just want to keep you close."

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," she tells him.

"Good, because I am never leaving you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," he smiles, kissing her. She kisses him back, glad that she finally has the man that she loves back. They finally get to live their lives, even if they are stuck in Wakanda for a while.

"Well, looks like this story has a happy ending," Jarvis says, "even if it is in Africa instead of America."

"At least they are together," Howard says, "now, what happened exactly?"

"It's a long story," Scott says, "however, I don't really think we should tell you, seeming as it's been explained to me that you're from the past."

"Where is my son?" Howard asks.

"New York," Clint says, "the team is split down the middle."

"He should have realized that this is not the way to do this. The Accords aren't right."

"Well, stubbornness must run in your family," Peggy says.

"He may come around, but right now, he's our enemy," Sam says.

"And until then, we're hanging out here," Steve says.

"It's safe here for all of you," T'Challa says, "no one will find you here."

"Hopefully we'll get to go home eventually," Jess says, "but at least my family is all here."

"We are all together again," Gabi smiles.

"Yeah, we are," Jess smiles, "the future is looking pretty good. Besides, this place is pretty awesome."

"Wakanda is really beautiful."

"It's not a bad place to live," Jess says, "or raise a family."

"That is right doll," Bucky says, "for now, I should go under until Gabi and Wanda are back to full health."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I want to spend some time with you," Jess says.

"I'm sorry, but I am too dangerous, it's the best thing to do right now."

"Alright," Jess sighs, "I guess I can wait a little while longer." Bucky kisses her again before entering the lab and is frozen again.

"Why does all this have to happen?" Jess asks, resting her hands against the glass.

"Don't worry," Gabi says, "In a few days Wanda and I will be back to full health and we can help Bucky."

"Yeah, I just hate being away from him," Jess says, "he's been through so much and I just want him to be happy."

"And he will be, just give it three days, okay?"

"I guess I can wait a few more days," she says, "then we'll be able to have the life we're meant to have."

"You will, those words just need to be removed from his head."

"I just can't believe that a handful of words can turn the man that I love, who is one of the sweetest people I know, into a murdering slave," Jess says, "it's just wrong."

"I understand, Jess," Gabi says, "but they won't matter soon. We will get rid of them and we won't have to worry about them."

"I know," Jess says, "I'll just have to keep myself busy until you guys are back on your game. Besides, I'm sure you want to spend time with your son."

"Yes, it has been far too long since I had him in my arms," Gabi says, "Steve and I have been so worried about him since everything happened."

"I would never let anything happen to him," Jess says, "I know how important he is to you."

"Thank you so much Jess, Ross threatened to take our son away from us."

"I could never let that happen," Jes says, "but you really should thank Hank Pym. He warned us that they were after James. I already had bags packed just in case, so we got out."

"I will thank him, I am so happy he is safe as well as you."

"I'm happy that you've got your son back," Jess says, "I love him, but I'm not his mother. You are. Hopefully someday I'll be able to have one or two of my own."

"I'm sure you will."

"James is so adorable," Jess smiles, "he's been getting really vocal, even if none of it sounds even remotely like words."

"I can't wait to hear it, well I should get back to my family."

"You'll know where to find me," Jess says. Gabi leaves and goes back to husband and son. They spend time together as a family. Steve and Gabi are extremely happy to be back together and with their son.

"Who's a cute little boy?" Steve coos at the baby, "you are!"

"Who's a cute husband?" Gabi asks, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"I don't know. Who?" Steve asks her.

"You."

"Oh, am I?" Steve asks, bouncing James.

"Yes," Gabi smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Well, guess who is the cutest Mommy I know is," Steve says, handing James over to her.

"And who is that?" Gabi asks, going to get James's bottle.

"I think you know," Steve tells her.

"It better be me or you will be sleeping away from your wife and child."

"Of course it's you, honey," Steve says, "I don't know anyone else with kids."

"Good, I doubt you want to sleep on the couch or like you did in the military."

"Sleeping on the ground isn't that bad. Ask Jess. Where is she, anyways?" Steve asks.

"She's with Bucky."

"She can't stay in the lab with him until you guys have recovered," Steve says, "that'll only depress her. We should do something."

"Sam and Clint will probably do something," Gabi says, feeding James.

"That's good," Steve says, "she'll get him back. She just has to be patient. They belong together, we all know it."

"She knows, she just wants a little time alone with him."

"She's not alone with him. She's just alone," Steve says, "he's not there, not really."

"You need to be a bit more positive right now," Gabi says, "I know there is a lot that happened, but we need to relax and have time together."

"Yeah. That sounds nice. Just relaxing and spending time together."

"Now that we are all back together." They do exactly that: spend time together, just the three of them. They're finally back together. Everyone is happy to see them together, but it is a little hard for Clint and Scott since they can't see their family for a while.

"I miss my daughter," Scott says, looking at a picture of her, "I hope I can go home some time soon."

"Me too," Clint says, "I love seeing my nephew, but I want to see my three kids."

"We should do something," Scott says, "I'm sure there is something fun we can do around here."

"Check out the area?"

"Sure. Sounds good," Scott says, "maybe we can ask one of the men if there is something fun to do." The two of them go to talk to some of the locals to find something to do.

"A waterfall?" Scott asks, "that sounds interesting. We should check it out."

"Let's do it," Clint says.

"Be careful you two," Gabi says, looking at a magic book.

"Careful of what? And what's with the book?" Scott asks.

"Doing anything stupid and I am looking up a spell to help Bucky," Gabi answers.

"That's a good idea," Clint says, "and when do I do anything stupid, little sister? I'm responsible. I have three kids. And Scott has one. I think we can handle ourselves."

"Like the time you said everything was going to be ok and then you and Barney left me behind in the corn field?"

"We were goofing around," Clint says, "besides, I don't think there are any corn fields for me to leave Scott in."

"I was six years old and you didn't find me again until I was 16."

"Well, you still turned out alright," Clint shrugs, "it won't happen again."

"Thanks to Peggy. Just be careful and don't get hurt."

"We'll be okay," Scott says, "anything else?"

"Nop-I found the spell!" Gabi jumps up and runs to the lab. The two of them head off to the waterfall. Wanda and Gabi get Bucky out of his cryofreezer and gets him to the bed.

"We are ready to help you, Bucky," Wanda says.

"And I'm right here," Jess tells him.

"I am ready," Bucky says.

"Alright," Gabi says, "Wanda."

"Right." Wanda uses her powers on Bucky's mind as Gabrielle reads the spell in Russian. The spell and Wanda's powers work to remove the words and their effect from his mind. Bucky bites his lip, trying not to scream or move. They are there for an hour until Wanda and Gabrielle are finished, the words and their effect are gone.

"Are you sure it worked?" Bucky asks, sitting up in bed.

"We will have to see," Gabi says, taking a small sheet out with the words on them, "please don't attack me."

"Just try it," Bucky says, "I need to know I'm free. And besides, you would be in control of me if it did."

"Right," Gabi says, beginning to say the words. Bucky winces just hearing the words aloud again. They bring back bad memories for him. Other than that, nothing else happens.

"I'm still me," Bucky says quietly, "I'm finally free."

"We did it," Wanda smiles, "You are free."

"Thank you so much," Bucky says, "you have no idea what this means to me."

"You are welcome, you deserve it."

"We can finally be together, properly," Jess says, "Thank you so much, you two. Things can finally be how they're supposed to be."

"You're welcome," Gabi smiles.

"Well, actually, not quite," T'Challa says, walking in with a case in his hand, "I think I can help, though."

"What is in the case?" Bucky asks.

"Something for you," T'Challa says, "I figured you would need it." The doctors enter and prep Bucky for his new arm.

"This one is made of vibranium," he explains, "I'd like to see anyone rip this one off."

"Thank you," Bucky says. The doctors remove what is left of his old arm and attach the new one. Not long after they join the others to see Hank has arrived.

"Hank? What are you doing here?" Howard asks, "did you make the machine?"

"I have," Hank answers.

"Alright," Howard says, "I can find the others. Then we can go home. Hopefully once and for all. Hopefully the other machine can be destroyed soon."

"This one will be destroyed once you are home."

"There's one in the Avengers compound," Howard says, "it needs to be destroyed as well."

"I am sure Mr. Stark will take care of it."

"I certainly hope so," Peggy says, "I'd like to get married and spend the rest of my life in my own time." Hank takes them to the second lab and starts up the lab. They say their goodbyes again before Hank activates the machine.

"Home, sweet home," Jarvis says as they arrive back in the living room of his house, right after they left. Maria and Ana come back into the room with their dessert and noticed that they had different clothes on.

"Did something happen?" Ana asks them, "did you time travel again?"

"Yep," Daniel answers, sitting back on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Ana asks.

"Yes."

"Well, that's good," Maria says.

"Let's hope the team gets back together soon," Howard sighs.

"What do you mean?" Ana asks, handing out dessert, "what exactly happened."

"The Avengers are cut right down the middle because of this law the UN want to put into action," Howard explains, "right now, Steve's team is in hiding."

"Wow," Maria says, "that's definitely interesting."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, hopefully everything works out," Maria says, "teams need to stick together."

"Yes, they do," Peggy agrees, "Oh, looks at this." Peggy hands Ana and Maria a picture of baby James.

"Wow, he's adorable," Ana smiles, "I'm sure they're wonderful parents."

"You should have seen Steve's face. He looked so happy and proud of his son."

"I'm sure he is. I wish I could have met him," Maria says.

"He is a wonderful man."

"He sounds it," Maria says, "well, I'm sure the future is in good hands. And I'm sure everything will be fine. They'll just need something big to bring them all back together."

"Yes, they will." Maria's theory would, of course, eventually prove to be right. After all, when the world needs the Avengers, they are sure to be there.


	13. Epilogue

**Welcome to the epilogue. I wrote this by myself. It's just very fluffy. I hope you enjoy it. I hope you enjoyed this story. and if you did, check out my new story, We've Got Each Other. Anyways, thanks for being so awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own canon stuff.**

 **Warnings: Just a bunch of fluffyness**

* * *

 **A Few Months Later**

"You look beautiful," Ana smiles at Peggy, who is dressed up in her wedding gown. Peggy looks at herself in the mirror one last time.

"Thank you, Ana," she says, turning and looking at her friend, "is it time?"

"Yes. Don't be nervous. You two are perfect for each other. You'll be very happy together. Plus, you can use the vacation," Maria says, "you never stop working. I think the world can survive a few weeks without you."

"I certainly hope so," she says, "a girl needs a break once and I while from holes opening to other dimensions, clearing friends' names, trying to to be killed by Russian assassins, and time travel."

"You've been through a lot," Ana says, "and now you get to marry the man you love."

"It's certainly an exciting day," she says, and picks up her bouquet, "let's do this." The girls leave the room they were getting ready in and head out of the building. The wedding is outside, which makes sense with the time of you. They're right beside the ocean.

Maria slowly makes her way down the makeshift aisle to the music, then is followed by Ana. Then the bridal song starts playing and everyone stands up and turns and looks at Peggy. She takes a deep breath then starts walking down the aisle towards Daniel. She looks at him and he looks incredible. Sure, she's seen him dressed up plenty of times. But this is somehow different. Her brown eyes meet his and she has to stop herself from speeding up and going straight to him, rather than keeping pace with the music. She makes it to the end of the aisle and takes his hand. They turn and face each other.

Neither really pays that much attention to the ceremony. They pay just enough attention to repeat what needs to be said. They are too distracted by each other.

"Do you, Daniel, take Peggy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish til death do you part, and promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, to love and honor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Daniel says, smiling at Peggy.

"Do you, Peggy, take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish til death do you part, and promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, to love and honor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she vows.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," he says. Daniel kisses her and the crowd cheers for them.

 **Several Decades and a Few Months Later**

"Jessica, from the moment I first saw you, I knew we were meant to be together," Bucky says, holding her hands and looking into her eyes, completely ignoring their friends that are watching, "there is just something about you that drew me to you. You have always been here for me. Even when I didn't know anything about who I was, I still remembered you. I have never once forgot about you, now matter what they did to me. I could never forget about you. And I promise from this day on, we will always be together. I never want to be away from you. You are my soulmate."

"Bucky, when I met you, I had no idea what I was getting into. I had just gone into that store to pick up some stuff for dinner. I would have never guessed that walking into the store would be the first step on a very, very long journey, what would end up halfway across the world and 70 years into the future, but here we are. And I wouldn't change anything about it. Because our struggles made our relationship unbreakable. And I can't promise that the future will be easy. I'd rather it be an adventure, but what I can promise is that I will love you until the day I day, maybe even longer."

"Do you, Bucky, take Jessica to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Bucky says, his blue eyes staring into her hazel ones.

"Do you, Jessica, take Bucky to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Jess says smiling at him.

"Well, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your wife." He man hadn't even finished saying it when Bucky kisses her and she wraps her arms around him.

Later that night after the reception, Jess and Bucky are in their room. Bucky's layin on their bed. Jess walks over to him and sits down on the bed after changing out of her wedding dress and into a something more comfy.

"I have a present for you," Jess tells him.

"You've already given me the best gift in the world, Mrs. Barnes," Bucky pulls her close and kisses her.

"I think you're about to change that statement," Jess says, pulling back a little.

"I don't think so," he says, kissing her again, "can it wait? It's my wedding night and there are certain traditions that must be upheld."

"I don't think you want this to wait," Jess says, pulling away from him and handing him a small, rectangular box with decorative paper on it.

"Fine," he says. He takes the box from her and takes the top off of it and then moves the paper aside and looks at the object in the box, "oh my God…"

"I told you it couldn't wait," she smiles at him.

"We're having a baby?" Bucky asks her, beaming, "I'm gonna be a Daddy?"

"Yes and yes," she tells him, He pulls her close and wraps her arms around her.

"This really is the best day of my life," he says, then kisses her.

 **Several Decades Ago**

"Daniel, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me," Peggy tell him, "I can handle myself for a few hours. I'm not disabled."

"Are you sure?" He asks her, "I don't have to go. I can stay here. Another agent can handle it."

"Daniel, I highly doubt that in the few hours you are gone that the baby will be born," Peggy says, "go. The agents need you."

"Fine," he says reluctantly, "I'll be back in a few hours. Just make sure you don't do too much work, okay?

"I know, Daniel," she tells him, "don't worry about me."

"Okay. Be good," he kisses her, then sets a hand on her belly, "and you be good for your mommy."

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Peggy says, "now go."

"Alright, alright," Daniel says and heads out and meets up with some agents to do some investigating.

"Alright, now, Mommy is going to read a book. Are you going to be good like Daddy told you to?" Peggy asks, settling on the couch. She opens up her book and starts reading.

She relaxes for several hours, reading her book. It's a peaceful day without Daniel hovering over her. He's been overprotective of the baby ever since she told him she was pregnant. Although, it had brought out a soft side of him. She knows he'll make a great father.

Everything is fine until the contractions start. She stands up and heads over to the phone and calls Jarvis.

"Hello Mrs. Carter. How are you?" Jarvis asks, answering the phone.

"I need you to come pick me up and bring me to the hospital," Peggy says, "Daniel isn't here right now."

"Alright, Ana and I will be right there," Jarvis says. There is a knock on her door about half an hour later. She answers it and Jarvis helps her to the car, despite her protesting. He drives her to the hospital and she checks in. They bring her up to L&D wait for the baby to be born.

"Mr. Jarvis, I need you do find out where Daniel is and get him here," Peggy tells him as she gets settled into her room.

"Right away," Jarvis says, "Ana will stay with you. I will make sure Daniel gets here in time for the baby." He heads off to track down Daniel.

"It's gonna be okay," Ana tells her.

"I told Daniel to go today. In fact, I insisted that he did," Peggy says, "he's never going to leave me alone again."

"I'm sure that's not true," Ana says, "I can understand why he's worried. It's your child. But my husband will find him in time, I know it."

"I certainly hope so."

After several hours, Daniel gets there, just before they move her into a delivery room.

"I'm so glad I got back in time," Daniel says, taking her hand, "I'm sorry I left."

"I told you to go," Peggy says, "I didn't expect to go into labor a week early. But at least you're here."

"I'm glad that you are," Peggy says,"I didn't want the baby to be born without you here."

"Well, I am here," Daniel says.

"Alright, let's get this baby out," a doctor says. That part doesn't actually end up taking very long. Soon their little one enters the room and starts crying.

"It's a girl."

 **You Get The Idea…..**

"It's a boy," the doctor says.

"We've got a little boy," Bucky smiles, "did you hear that?"

"I did," Jess says tiredly, "is he alright? He's healthy, right?"

"He's perfectly healthy," the doctor says after looking over the little boy. He wraps a blanket around the baby before handing him over to Jess. She is ecstatic to have her son in her arms. And he's perfect in every way.

"Look at how cute he is," Bucky says, his eyes glued to his newborn son, "he's absolutely perfect."

"He looks like you," Jess says, gently rocking the newborn.

"You did great, honey," Bucky says.

"Tobias Steven Barnes," Jess says, "welcome to the world. You've got a great family that loves you so much."

"That's a great name," Bucky says, kissing her head, "can I bring in Steve and Gabi?"

"Sure," Jess says, sitting up, holding the baby close to her body.

"I'll be right back," Bucky says, he leaves the room and finds his friends waiting outside the room.

"Well?" Steve ask him, standing up.

"I've got a son," Bucky says, "he's perfectly healthy. Do you want to come see him?"

"I'd love to," Steve says.

"Gabi, you can come too," Bucky says. She stands up and the three of them walk into the room.

"Hi," Jess smiles at Gabi and Steve, "come meet my son, Tobias."

"He's beautiful," Gabi says, "congratulations, Jessica."

"Thank you," Jess says, "I love him so much."

"I felt the same way when James was born," Gabi tells her, looking over Tobias's little face.

"So, you're a dad now," Steve says to Bucky, "congratulations."

"Thanks, Steve," Bucky says, "I never thought that any of this would happen to me."

"Well, you deserve it more than anything. You'll make an amazing father."

"You really think so?" Bucky asks him, glancing back over at his son.

"Yeah, I do," Steve says.


End file.
